Loki's half sister Rewrite
by Loki's twin sister
Summary: They have been siblings for as long as Kaia could remember. A single incident reveals hidden truths. Will everything stay the same or will things change. All. rights go to Marvel. I own Kaia. Please read and review. Warning there will be one chapter that has spanking in it. If you don't like it then don't read that chapter. Takes place during Thor, but will be a little different.
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. I decided to change Anji's name to Kira. I changed Kira to Kaia and this is the last time I will change it.** **Please read a review.**

Ages

Thor is 29

Loki is 27

Kaia is 6

Chapter 1

It was finally the day of Thor's coronation and the palace was like a busy buzzing bee hive. Servants were running about finishing some last-minute preparations for the coronation dinner that will be held later that night in the grand banquet room. Loki was in his chambers reading for he had been up for hours and he was already dressed for the coronation. "I wish I was the one who was going to be made king today because Thor isn't ready." He thought. Loki was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at his door, "Oh now what." He thought to himself.

"Big brother, can I talk to you please." He notices that his little sister sounds hurt and upset. Loki gets up and he opens the door to see his six-year-old sister standing in front of him almost in tears.

"Kaia, what's wrong? Tell me who has hurt you and I will make them pay dearly." Loki said.

Kaia was about to tell her favorite big brother what happened, but she remembered what the other kids said to her. She bursted into tears. Loki pulled his little sister to him and he closed the door.

"Shh, there, there baby sister, please tell me what has gotten you so upset?" Loki asked as he held his sister close as well as rubbing her back trying to calm her down. Kaia took a deep breath and she looked up at her brother, "Laowki, a bunch of kids were teasing me." She said.

"Keep your head up Kai, the other kids will see that they haven't got to you." Loki said.

"Loki, do I have to walk into the throne room all by myself?" Kaia asked. Loki sighed, "Either I or mother will walk you there so you can take your place. Do you not remember the many rehearsals we were forced to endure?"

"I'm sorry Laowki, I forgot." Kaia said. Loki sighed again, "It's alright Kai

"Can I walk with you and can you hold my hand please Loki." Kaia begged. Loki nodded, "Yes, fine."

"Thank you, Loki," Kaia said. Loki nodded, "Well I can't leave you be."

"Loki I am not a baby anymore." Kaia whined.

"I know that!" Loki snapped.

"Loki, don't snap at me big brother." Kaia said sadly.

"Kai…that was not my intention." Loki said.

"I thought you were mad at me?" Kaia asked. Loki sighed, "No, Kai, how could I be mad at my favorite little sister." Kaia smiles at her big brother, "Loki, I am your only sister."

"I know that Kaia think you should go and get ready for the coronation." Loki said.

"The maids won't leave me alone. Mother wants me dressed a certain way, but I don't like it." Kaia said. Loki shrugged, "That's what this life is. You know that.

"But Loki, every dress they pick out is itchy." Kaia whined.

"So tell them." Loki said.

"But Loki, I told them, but they won't listen to me. No one ever listens to me." Kaia whined.

"Kai…then tell mother." He said shrugging.

"She is too busy Laowki." Kaia said sadly.

"I can try and tell her for you?" Loki asked.

"No. Loki, please don't tell her if you do then father will find out." Kaia said sounding scared. Loki frowned, "Kai, what's wrong little sister, I have never seen you this scared."

"Laowki, I'm sorry, but you know when father gets mad he starts yelling." Kaia said. Loki sighed and nodded, "Kaia a very brave girl. I have faith in you."

"Really big brother, you think I am brave?" Kaia asked.

"Yes and I will be with you when you talk to mother." Loki said. Kaia smiled and hugged her brother, "Thank you Loki."

Loki patted her head with a smile and they left his chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaia looked up worried. Ahead she saw the group of kids from earlier. She swallowed and gripped Loki's hand.

"Kaia what's wrong?" Loki whispered softly.

"Those kids Laowki." Kaia said softly.

"Are those the kids you told me about Kaia?" Loki asked.

"Yes, Loki, can we go another way please big brother." Kaia begged. Loki frowned, "They shouldn't try anything with me here."

"Okay Loki." Kaia said as they neared the looks on the kids faces changed to nasty looks.

"Hey look here comes the little cry baby." Kara said. Kaia moved to hide behind Loki.

"Look at the little baby hiding behind her brother." Tarilo said.

"Yeah why don't you come out you little freak." Tarila said. Loki's jaw gritted, "How dare you speak to your princess as such.

"Well my father say that she's not an Asgardian, but a small frost giantess." Tarila said.

Loki's green eyes grew hard and his face cold like stone, "I would watch what you say or your father shall lose his head for speaking ill of the royal family again. Now be gone little snakes." He waved his hand and they could no longer speak.

Kaia grabbed onto his tunic, "Loki! Don't be mean!"

Loki glared at the children till they ran off, "Don't worry Kai. By tonight they shall be as normal. They should be thankful that's all I did. I could have turned their tongues into snakes...now come we shall be late if we don't hurry along." Loki said.

Kaia tugged on his green cape, "Laowki...my dress! I'm not ready!" She said. He sighed, "Fine..." Loki waved a hand and a soft gold and lilac dress came down over her. It had gold embroidery along the hem of a bright sun lily. She had soft gold slippers on her feet and her black hair was done up with simple braids and on her head she was wearing a small tiara of thin pounded gold worked into lilies.

"Thank you, so much Loki." Kaia said and she gave him a hug. Loki returned the hug, "You are most welcome Kaia now lets us hurry before we are late." Kaia nodded and followed closely behind him. They reached the two golden door that led to the throne room. Loki smiled a his little sister to make sure she is okay. The guards opened the doors and Kira took his hand. They walked into the throne room to loud cheering.

The two siblings reached their father's throne and they bowed to him. Odin gave a nod and a smile then they walked over to stand by their mother. "Where have you two been you almost missed the coronation. Thankful your brother hasn't come in yet." Frigga whispered. Loki shook his head, "We ran into a small distraction."

"Alright but I want to know what it was?" Frigga asked softly.

"Later mother." He said quietly. Kaia looked at her brother and her mother and they noticed at she looked worried. Kaia let a soft sigh but kept smiling, Then they heard the crowd cheering even louder. She strained to see her big brother. Loki noticed that his baby sister couldn't see so he picked her up. She smiled up at Loki and then looked at the crowd to see Thor. Kaia began waving at Thor, he raised his mighty hammer in the air and let out a yell. The crowd erupted again with cheering and Kaia grinned and clapped her hands, but Loki just rolled his eyes.

"Loki, he looks so big!" She said looking up at Loki and tapping his horned helmet.

"Kaia, shh." Frigga said as she put a finger to her lips. Kaia blushed a little, "Sorry momma." She mouthed.

"Loki, put your sister down it's starting." Frigga said.

Loki nodded and set her down, but Kaia took her favorite big brother's hand. He looked down at his black haired little sister then up to the blonde god of thunder. Odin was speaking to Thor, but stopped the coronation when he felt an icy breeze blow threw the throne room.

Frost Giants." He said.

Loki looked up frowning, "Laowki, I'm scared." Kaia said as she held on to Loki. He sighed pulling her closes, "Kaia stay with mother. I am going to go with Thor and father." Loki said.

"Loki, don't leave me please." Kaia said and she began crying. Loki sighed, "I can't have you hurt."

"But I don't want to lose you big brother." Kaia said.

"You won't. Now go to mother and stay safe." Loki said. Kaia nodded and she left with her mother. Frigga turned around, "Loki, be careful my son."

Loki nodded then hurried after Thor and Odin, "Come Kira let us go to my chambers." Frigga said,

"Okay momma." Kaia said and took her momma's hand and with that they left. In her mother's chambers Kira so worried for her brothers and her father she paced back and forth.

Kaia, sweetheart, everything is going to be alright." Frigga said. Kira ran up and hugged her. Frigga sat down and she placed Kaia on her lap. She wraps her arms around her daughter, "Momma...are you sure they will be okay?" Kaia asked.

"Of course Kaia, your father and your brothers are brave." Frigga said.

"Can I be brave too momma?" Kaia asked.

Of course you are sweetheart." Frigga said.

"Really momma?" Kaia asked. Frigga nodded and she hugs her little girl. Then they heard a knock on the door, "Who is it?" Frigga asked.

All-mother, it is I Ander. May I speak with you?" He asked. Frigga puts Kaia down and she rushes to the door and she opens the door, "Ander, what has happened?" Frigga asked. Kaia looked around her mother's skirts she was worried.

"Ander, tell me what has happened?" Frigga asked again.

Ander explained in a hushed whisper. Then Frigga runs off to speak to Odin and ask why Thor was banished. Kaia also leaves to find her brother Loki. she ran around very worried now until she bumped into a guard, "Have you seen my big brother Loki?" She asked.

"Yes princess Kaia, your brother Loki is in the common room." The guard said.

Kaia smiled, "Thanks! She then took off running. She reached the common room and she saw Loki standing in a corner looking at his hand. Kaia ran up , "Loki, you are okay!" She said as she hugged him.

Loki pushed her away, "Not now." He snapped.

"Loki, what's wrong big brother?" Kaia asked.

"Not now Kaia." He said flexing his hand.

"Loki...is there something wrong with it?" She asked.

"Kaia, just leave me alone." Loki said.

Kaia looked hurt, "Why Laowki?"She whispered.

"I want to be left alone now go away!" Loki snapped at his little sister. Kaia ran out of the common room crying. Sif looked at Loki.

"Loki, how could you do that to your little sister. She was happy to see that you were alright." Sif snapped.

"But oh wise Sif. I'm not alright." Loki said.

"Then what's wrong?" Sif said.

"If I would not talk to her about this what makes you think I would tell you." Loki snapped and with he left the common room. Sif had a stunned and sour look on her face as she watched him walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kaia ran to her chambers and she lay on her bed and cried into her pillow, but not before grabbing her stuffed wolf toy. That Loki gave to her when she was a year old. "Fen...why was he so meaaann!" She sniffed. Odin leaves his wife in their chambers and he goes to speak with Loki he passes by his daughter's chambers, but stopped when he hears Kaia crying. He knocks on his daughter's door, "Kaia, what's wrong darling?" Odin asked from behind the door. Kaia opens the door and she ran into her papa's arms. "Kaia, tell me what has gotten you so upset?" Odin asked. "Papa, Loki looked hurt." Kaia said. "What are you talking about?" Odin asked. "Loki, wouldn't talk to me papa. He yelled at me." She sniffed.  
""Why do you think he did that?" Odin asked.

"I dunno Laowki has never yelled at me papa." Kaia said sadly.

"Come with me and let us go and find Loki." Odin said.

"Okay papa." Kaia said and they left to find Loki.

"Kaia reached a hand up and tucked it into Odin's, "Thank you papa." She said softly looking up at him. Loki was in the weapons vault and he was looking at the casket of ancient winters. He picks up the casket, "Loki stop!" Odin calls. Loki slowly set it down trying to block the lump in his throat that threatened to roll over into tears. "Am I cursed?" Loki asked turning around he looked like a frost giant. Kira screamed and hid behind her papa.

"No." Odin said. Loki walks toward his father and sister. "See father. Even she is frightened of me." Loki said as tears streamed down his cheeks. Kaia peeked around saddened to see her big brother like this. It hurt her heart. "I'm sorry Laowki." She whispered. Kaia ran over to her big brother and she hugged him. Loki froze and then tried to push her away, "No! Stop!"

"No!" Kaia said. Odin sighed, "My son stop this."

"No tell me the truth. What am I?" Loki asked.

"This wasn't the only thing you brought back from Jotunheim that day was it." He spat./p

"No. In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small for a giant' offspring. Abandoned, suffering...left to die. Laufey's son." Odin said. It was like a punch to the gut for Loki. "Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?" Loki asked. Kaia lets go of her big brother and she walks over to the casket of ancient winters and she touched it. Her hand started turning blue. She froze and then she started to scream herself. Odin and Loki stopped their conversation.

"Heeelllppp!" She squealed. Loki went to his little sister. "Loki help." Kaia cried. Loki spun, "And what of her? Did you steal her too!?"

"No she was given to me as gift." Odin said.

"Who gives a child as a gift!" Loki yelled back.

"It was Laufey and his first wife." Odin said. Loki frowned, "Laufey is my father."

"Yes. And Kaia's father too, but you both have two different mothers." Odin said. Kaia gripped Loki's tunic, "How could you steal a child and then take one as a gift! You are a cruel man!" Loki yelled.

"I want my momma." Kaia cried.

"Your mother is dead." Odin said. And with that Kaia burst into tears. Loki lets her go, "Oh I see why now. I see you favored Thor for everything! Willing to give him the throne over everything. You could have done you couldn't have had frost giants sitting on the throne of Asgard." Loki hissed.

"Loki stop yell at papa." Kira said.

Loki turned on her, "No, He stole me. Took me away. He took you like you were a set of spoons or a jewel. Not a person. Kaia push Loki away and she ran out of the weapons vault. "Kaia, come back!" Loki called. She ran as long as she could. Loki following her trying to caught up. Kaia ran into her room and slammed the door shut. Loki ran into his mother, no not his mother, but the only mother he has ever known. The only mother he cared for and the only who cares about him and Kaia. "Mother." He whispered, "I-we...we know."

"Know what sweetheart?" Frigga asked.

"We are not Asgardians." Loki frowned.

"Loki you keep saying we why?" Frigga asked. "Do you not know!?" Kaia is also a stolen child." Loki said.

"Yes, darling, I know, but I wanted to tell you that you and Kaia are half siblings." Frigga said.

"Why?" He asked a mix of hurt and sadness in his face, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to tell you Loki, but Kaia to young to understand and she is still to young." Frigga said.

"Odin told her...us." Loki said.

"Oh my poor babies." Frigga said and she held Loki close. Loki hugged her tightly to keep the tears in.

"Come Loki, we must find your sister. I don't want her to be alone." Frigga said. Loki stood up and then nodded, "Yes. we should. The searched all over the palace and even in her room, but they couldn't find her. Frigga began to worry, "Where is my baby?" She asked. Loki felt the worry start up in his gut. "Don't worry mother, I will search all over for Kaia, but if she is on Midgard I will send word to Thor." Loki said. Frigga nodded and with that he left. Loki went to speak with Heimdall.

"Heimdall, my sister is missing do you know where she is?" He asked.

"Prince Loki, your sister is on Midgard." Heimdall said.

"Thank you, Heimdall." He said.

Loki sighed, "A message to Thor it is."

"Oh how am I going to send Thor a message." Loki thought.

Loki hurried to his chambers. It was time to take he had tried and put it to use. Pulling out a book he made sure the spell was down to memory, then he closed his eyes to start it up. A flicker of magic and a feeling of being split came over him. He opened his eyes to see a dry and arid landscape.

Loki went in search for his brother to tell him that Kaia has ran away from home and she is on Midgard. Thor was having breakfast with his new friends lady Jane and lady Darcy.

"Thor, brother, I must speak with you." The copy of Loki said. Thor dropped the cup in his hand, "Loki!" He exclaimed.

"Hello Thor." Loki said. Jane looked up fork half to her mouth. "Loki what are you doing here?" Thor asked.

"It's Kaia. She ran away." Loki said. "What?" Thor asked.

"Hold on who is Kaia?" Jane and Darcy asked together.

"Kaia is my sister." Thor said standing.

"She's my sister too!" Loki snapped.

"I know that." Thor said confused by this outburst, "I was explaining to them they know we are brothers so they should know we are all related.

"I am sorry. I am just so worried about Kaia." Loki said. Thor nodded, "Did Heimdall see her?" He asked.

"Yes, she is on Midgard." Loki said.

"Well Loki, that would be why you are here...Heimdall didn't say where?" Thor asked.

"No he didn't." Loki said. "And I can't stay for I am not really here." Loki whispered. Thor frowned, "How so?"

"I am still on Asgard." Loki said and he disappeared. Darcy groaned, "Awww why does the hot one have to go poof!?" Jane groaned, "Darcy, not now we should help Thor find his sister. Um Thor, how old is your sister?" She asked. Thor sighed and ran a hand through his blonde locks, "She is only six years old." Jane put a hand over her mouth, "Six? Oh no! Darcy get ready! We need to help!"

"You got that right." Darcy said hopping up and grabbing her phone. Jane paid for breakfast and then they all left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaia walked through this Midgardian village and she held her stuffed wolf Fen tighter feeling hungry and tired. She knew she should probably find some where soon after she noticed the sun starting to sink lower in the sky. "Fen what are we going to do." Kaia cried. As Fen was only a stuffed wolf he said nothing. Which only made Kaia feel further alone in the big unknown of this realm.

"I want my mommy and my big brothers." Kaia said as tears streamed down her cheeks. She hugged wolf tighter as her stomach growled louder.

"How am I going to get food?" Kaia thought to herself. She stood in front of a building, I wonder if there is food there?" She asked Fen. Before she looks inside through the window. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Kaia turns her head to see who it is and she sees that it is an older man. "Please don't hurt me. I wanna go home. I want my mommy and my big brother." Kaia cried and she buried her face in Fen's fur.

"Shh, there,there little one everything is going to be alright. My name is Erik. What is your name?" The man name Erik asked.

"K-Kaia." She sniffed.

"Okay Kaia you tell me where you live?" Erik asked.

"Asgard." Kaia said.

"Okay and what are your brothers' names?" Erik asked.

"Loki and Thor. I want Loki and Thor." Kaia said tearfully.

"Okay Kaia, I will take you to your brother follow me." Erik said. Kaia nodded and she followed him. Thor paced around the room with Darcy and Jane tried to come up with places she could have gone. "Doughnut shop!" Darcy suggested.

"Lady Darcy, Kaia never had one." Thor said.

"Darcy gasped, "What! Like what!?"

"I have never had one either. What are doughnuts?" Thor asked. Jane shook her head, "You opened a dangerous door there." Darcy grinned, "They are magic!" Before Thor could say anything else they all heard a knock on the door. Jane jumped up and ran up and to jerk the door open, "Erik!"

"Jane, I found this little girl wandering the streets late at night." Erik said. Thor turned and ran over scooping her up into his arms, "Kaia Odinsdottir why did you leave like that!?" He demanded.

Kaia couldn't speak beyond saying the words, "I'm sorry." Thor just held her, "We were all so worried.

"I'm so very sorry big brother, but how did you know that I was here?" Kaia asked.

"Loki came to tell us." Jane said.

"Was Laowki mad at me?" Kaia asked tearfully.

"No. he was worried though." Thor said gently setting her down again, "Why did you run away Kira?" He asked.

"If I tell you Thor. You will hate me and Loki." Kaia said hugging Fen closely. Thor looked confused, "Why? I could never hate you or Loki."

"Yes you will." Kaia cried.

"NO NEVER!" Thor yelled.

"Thor don't yell you are scaring your little sister and please use your inside voice." Jane said. Thor sighed, "You are right Jane. My apologies. Kaia...I couldn't hate you or Loki. What is the matter."

"I know the truth." He asked.

"Know what truth?" He asked.

"I am a frost giantess and Loki is a frost giant and we are half siblings." Kaia said softly and her tummy started to growl. Thor sat back, "What?"

"You don't love me anymore?" Kaia asked tearfully.

No no! I am just surprised." He said quickly.

"But you always to told me that they are evil monsters." Kaia said.

"Are you and Loki evil Kaia?" Thor asked.

"No." Kaia said. Thor sighed, "And how did this come about?" Kaia told him everything. Thor was shocked when his little sister told him the truth. "Before I it I must ask Loki." He said. Kaia looked at her brother, But Thor it's true." She whined. Jane walked over to Kaia, "I believe you." She said kindly.

"Really Lady, um what is your name?" Kaia asked.

"My name is Jane." She said.

"Lady...Jane...you believe me?" Kaia asked.

"Of course Kaia." Jane said. Kaia smiled, "Really?"

"She said yes now stop asking her." Thor snapped. Kaia burst into tears. Jane put her arms around Kira and she held her close.

"Thor...she is scared...don't yell at her. She just had a load of bad dumped on her." Jane said.

"I need some air." Thor said and with that he left.

"Thor please come back." Kaia called. "Oh Fen what are we going to do now Thor hates me." She said sadly. Jane looked at her, "Hey there... Kaia." She said softly.

"Yes lady Jane." Kaia said looking at her. Jane sighed and sat down next to her, "I am sorry he yelled at you like that."

"He hates me. I only have Fen now." Kaia said.

"Does Loki hate you?" She asked, "He seemed pretty worried and who is Fen?"

"No he loves me and this is Fen." Kaia said showing Jane her stuff wolf. Jane smiled at it, "Wow this is yours?" She asked.

"Yes, Loki gave him to me when I was little." Kaia said. Jane ran a finger down the toy wolf's snout, "He's so handsome." She said softly, "You know...when I was a kid I had this pink bunny. I had it so long." She said wistfully.

"What was it's name?" Kaia asked.

"Orion." Jane said.

"I bet he was really cute. Um Lady Jane I'm hungry." Kaia said.

"Okay Kaia, I am going to buy you two dozen doughnuts so you and Thor can try them." Darcy said and then she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jane led Kaia over to the bed for she could see that she looks sleepy. "Kaia I think you should sleep." Jane said pulling down the covers. "But lady Jane. Lady Darcy is bring something called doughnuts and I really wanted to try one." Kaia said. "Don't worry little one I will wake you up when Darcy gets back and please call me Jane." She said.

Anji smiled at her, "Promise?"

Jane nodded, "I will be outside if you need me." Kira nodded, "Okay Janie." Jane smiled at Kaia and tucked her into bed, "Nighty-night Janie." Kaia said sleepily. "Good night Kaia sweet dreams." Jane said and with that Kira fell asleep she walked outside to speak with Thor.

Jane sighed, "Thor? You shouldn't be so hard on her. She's scared and so young, it's not easy to be told something like that." Thor ran his fingers through his blonde hair, "Thor what is it?" She asked softly. "Jane, I and my siblings grew up on stories of frost giants." Thor said. Jane sat down next to him, "Good or Bad?" She said.

"There is no good stories about frost giants." Thor said. Jane frowned, "Not at all?"

"No." Thor said. Jane looked up at the sky, "That's sad poor Kaia." Thor turned putting a hand over hers, "Jane...the news for me is just as hard."

"Thor, she is just a child and her world has been shattered." Jane said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Thor wiped the tears off her cheek with his thumb, "I know."

"Thor, she still thinks you hate her." Jane said.

"Hate her?" He asked.

"Yes she is worried that you still do." Jane said.

"Hey you two I am back." Darcy called. "And I bought out Krispy Kreme!" She said grinning and holding for four boxes of doughnuts, "Here yah go boss lady."

"Oh Darcy." Jane said

"What?" She said shrugging, "MC Hammer here ate four boxes of poptarts. I had to cover for us too and the kid!"

Thor stood, "I shall take them inside." He said taking them from her, the smell of frosted fried dough hit him and it smelled amazing. He set the boxes on the table. Kaia sat up smelling a amazing smell.

"What is that smell?" Kaia asked. Jane walked in, "Hey there!" Darcy.." Darcy cut her off, Is the best and brought doughnuts."

"Yummy." Kaia said.

"Very!" Jane agreed pulling a box open.

"Now which one do you want Kaia?" Jane asked. Kaia pointed to the doughnut with orange frosting on it. Jane put the doughnut on a plate and she poured a glass of milk. Then they all enjoyed eating doughnuts and the adults drank coffee and Kira had milk.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back on Asgard Loki was worrying himself sick. He paced his chambers trying to come up with places she could have gone on Midgard. His magic had been taxed from that one trip and he needed to wait. Build it up before he could attempt another trip. Loki heard a knock on his door, "Loki, can I come in. I need to talk to you." Frigga said.

He opened his door, "Yes mother?" Loki asked.

"Loki, honey, you need sleep and you need to eat." Frigga said.

"No. Not until Kaia is home." Loki said.

"I have to bring her safely home!" He muttered.

"Not if you make yourself sick young man." Frigga scolded

"I can't stand her being all alone. Midgard is big for her." He sighed.

"I know but, your brother is on Midgard." Frigga said.

"Midgard is big mother! She could be anywhere and it's all my fault." Loki said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"No. It's Odin and mine we didn't tell you. The plan was for you to be told on your coming of age. And same for Kaia.

"Mother, I am twenty-seven and yes it is my fault Kaia ran away." Loki said.

"Like I said that was the plan. But...remember the dwarves caused a ruckus." Frigga said.

"Yes, but it's still my fault." Loki said.

"How my son?" Frigga asked.

"I-I snapped at her." Loki stammered.

"You were just as surprised as her. And she usually not as inclined to run away." Frigga said.

"Mother, she was hurting and I pushed her away." Loki said and he broke down sobbing and fell on his knees.

Frigga knelt down next to her little boy and she held him in her arms, "Shh, there, there Loki it's alright sweetheart."

"No. it's not alright mother." Loki said.

"I know darling, you both were hurting." Frigga said.

"Now you really should get some sleep. You know Kira wouldn't want her favorite big brother getting sick because of her." Frigga said.

Loki sighed, "One more trip mother?"

"No! Young man you are to get your night clothes on and get your bottom in bed and go to sleep." Frigga said.

"But mother. Kaia...I can't leave her." Loki whined.

"Loki Odinson, if you don't get ready for bed right now or you will be in big trouble. Frigga threatened.

"Mother...I'm twice your height." He sighed, "But fine I will." He assented still feeling drained of energy.

"That's my good boy." Frigga said.

Loki sighed shaking his head. Frigga patted his cheek then left to let him sleep.

Frigga went to the stables and she mounted her mare Lunara and she rode to the Bifrost to talk to Heimdall about her daughter.

"Heimdall, what do your eyes see?" She asked. The tall man in gold armor bowed, "My Queen. I see many different things. To which do you search for?" He asked with a rare smiled.

Frigga smiled back, "Heimdall...my dear friend. You know what I am searching for."

"Yes, you are searching for your daughter." Heimdall said.

"You truly know all. Where is she? Can you see her?" Frigga asked.

"She is in Puente Antiguo, New Mexico and she is with Thor." Heimdall said. Frigga let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding.

"Oh thank the norns my baby girl is safe." Frigga said.

"She is fine." He said nodding, "Safe and secure."

"Then we should go and bring her back." Loki said.

Frigga turned, "Loki...you should be in bed!"

"I'm sorry mother, I couldn't sleep." Loki whispered.

"You tried?" She asked.

"No." Loki said.

Frigga sighed, "Son...you will drop dead from lack of sleep if you don't sleep. She is safe. Now go to bed." Then she smacked his bottom to get him to go.

"Mother! I'm twenty-seven!" He nearly whined, "I'm going! I'm going!" He said rubbing his bottom. Loki left the Bifrost and he went to his secret pathway. He was going to bring his baby sister home. He arrived on Midgard in the same town were Thor and Kaia are. It was dark, but he knew where to go. Loki knocked on the door. Darcy pulled it open, "Hey Hammer Time. Tall and Hot is here!" She yelled out.

"I have a name mortal." Loki said.

"Yep. Tall and Hot." She said winking then leaving the door open.

"Curse this mortal." Loki muttered and walked in.

Darcy called out again, "Dude. He's in the living room." Loki ran into the living room, "Thor, where is Kaia?" Loki asked.

"Shh, she is sleeping." Jane said.

"Who are you mortal?" Loki asked.

"Loki, be nice Jane has opened her home to me and Kaia." Thor said.

"I am grateful to you Lady Jane, but I am here to bring Kaia home." Loki said.

Thor frowned, "But...Asgard is your home? Have the people of Asgard accepted you?"

"They with never accepted us when they find out what we are." Loki said Kaia woke and she ran into the living room holding Fen tears streaming down her cheeks. Jane walked over and held her arms out. Kira ran to her and she held on to Jane.

"Jane, I had a nightmare." Kira cried. Loki pushed by everyone and hurried to her, "Kaia!"

"L-Laowki." Kira said. Loki moved Jane aside and not has harshly but enough, "You had mother and I worried.

"I'm sorry Laowki." Kaia said through her tears.

"Why? Why did you run away?" Loki asked.

"I was hurt and scared." Kaia said.

"Then run to me. Not to another realm." Loki said.

"You were hurt too and you snapped at me." Kaia said.

"I am sorry...I-I...it." He sighed, "It hurt me too." Loki said holding his baby sister close.

"Shh, there, there Kaia please don't cry. I'm here I've got you." Loki said. Kaia started yawning. Loki picks her up and he carries her back to her room. For it was too late to go back to Asgard. They would return in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

During the early morning Loki awoke to the sound of his little sister crying. He got up from his chair and he went to his baby sister. "Kaia, wake up! Can you hear me little one?" Loki asked.

He hugged her, "What's wrong Kaia?" Loki asked.

"A bad dream." Kaia said tearfully.

"What was it about?" Loki asked.

"Bad." She whimpered.

"Tell me about it Kaia." Loki said. She sat up throwing her arms around his neck.

"Kaia, please talk to me little sister, so I can help you." Loki said. Kaia sniffed, "Dad threw us out."

"Kaia, mother would never let that happen." Loki said.

"I know but...Laowki." Kaia said.

"No, buts." Loki said.

"Loki...he would and what are we going to do big brother?" Kaia asked.

"Go home to mother." Loki said.

"But what if dad says we have to leave?" Kaia asked.

"Then mother will help." Loki said.

"Will Thor help too Laowki?" Kaia asked.

"Yes. I am sure." Loki said.

"So Thor is coming with us?" Kaia asked.

"I hope." Loki murmured, but he knew that Thor couldn't return home until he regains his hammer. Loki sighed, "This whole thing was a mess.

"What mess Loki?" Kaia asked.

"We can't go back home without Thor. Because he needs his hammer." Loki said.

"How can we help Thor get his hammer back?" Kaia asked.

"He must...understand to be human." Loki said.

"But he's not a human he's an Asgardian." Kaia said.

"He has to learn how to be human." Loki said.

"But why Laowki?" Kaia asked.

"Well Kaia, he needs to learn how to be worthy and then he can come home." Loki said.

"Really Loki?" Kaia asked.

"Yes. Now try and get some more sleep." Loki said.

"Okay." Kaia yawned and fell back asleep. Loki brushed her black hair off her face and he kisses her forehead once more before whispering, "I love you so much Kaia. We will see each other again I promise." Then he disappeared and he arrived on Jotunheim. Loki hated this realm well he had always hated it, but he hated it even more. For he knew that he and Kaia were born on this dark cold realm. Two children of a royal house who were unwanted and unloved. He knew what he had to do, but he didn't have to like it. The plan he came up with was dangerous for he was going to use his little sister as bait to help Thor become worthy again. Loki began walking towards the ice palace. A nervousness settled in his gut. This had to work. "But what if didn't what would he do?" He thought to himself.

A new plan...yes. He always had a plan. But he was alone on the realm of frost giants without his brother. Loki grimaced as the nervousness deepened.

"What if they kill me? I can't leave Kaia all alone." He thought.

The thought sent a chill down his spine. "What are you doing here Asgardian?" A voice asked.

"I am here to speak to my true father." Loki said firmly.

"Your father?" The giant asked confused. He brought Loki inside the ice palace and to the throne of king Laufey.

Laufey grumbled and leaned to look down at the puny Asgardian before him, "And just what brings you to my realm?" His was deep and gravely.

"Father, I know where Thor is and the mighty god of thunder is a human now." Loki said.

"Ha!" Laufey laughed, "So the thunderer is nothing more then a mortal."

"Yes. And my half sister is with him." Loki said.

"The child...why should I care." Laufey spat.

"She's your daughter!" Loki snapped.

"We Jotuns need a king. Women are weak." Laufey said.

"Then why did you let the All-Father take me and why did you give Kaia to him as a gift?" Loki asked wanting to hear the truth from Laufey.

"You were weak. I don't want a weak heir and she was also weak and I didn't want her." Laufey said.

Hearing this broke Loki's heart, but he kept his face plain for he didn't want anyone to see that he was hurt and upset.

Loki raised his chin, "Do you want to hear my proposition?"

"Yes, what is it?" Laufey asked.

"What?" Loki smirked. Laufey was interested. "Why...I want you to help me kill him." Now this wasn't his true goal. No. His goal was to kick start Thor's humanity.

"What about your half sister?" Laufey asked.

"And what about her?" Loki asked smoothly.

"Where is she?" Laufey asked. Loki started to walk around, seemly uninterested, "Oh...she ran away to Midgard."

"Why and did she take anything important?" Laufey asked.

"Oh nothing much. A stuffed wolf she calls Fen and the casket of ancient winters." Loki said.

"She has the casket ?" Laufey asked surprised. Loki looked up from flicking dust off his tunic, "Isn't that what I said."

"Don't get snippy with me boy." Laufey snapped.

"Well. That is what I said is it not?" Loki asked. Laufey got off his throne and went to his unwanted son and he slapped him hard across his face. Loki spit, then pulled himself together. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction . Loki's green eyes went hard.

"If he ever did that to Kaia I swear by the norns I will kill him." Loki thought.

"No one would hurt her again." He thought.

"Laufey, do we have a deal?" Loki asked. Laufey growled. The chance to have the casket back. Make Jotunheim great, "Tell me on what part of Midgard that little worthless weakling is!" He demanded. Loki fought the urge to attack the frost giant king. "A place called New Mexico." And with that Loki left and he returned to Kaia.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Loki walked into the house and he heard his little sister crying for him. His heart began breaking for he hated it when his baby sister was sad and crying. He ran to his little sister's room and he found her laying on her bed holding Fen close and she was crying into the little grey and white wolf's fur. Loki sad on the edge of the bed and he began rubbing her back, "Shh, there, there Kaia, please don't cry my sweet little one." Loki said. Kaia reached out, "Laowki, why did you leave me?" She asked tears streaming down her wet cheeks.

"I had something's I had to do." Loki said.

"I-I thought you d-didn't l-love me anymore." Kaia said through a fresh wave of tears.

"No no...No no I will always love you." Loki said.

"I woke up and you were gone." Kaia said sadly.

"I had business to take care of. To help us all back home." Loki said.

"Tell me?" Kaia asked.

"Not yet." Loki said.

"Why big brother?" Kaia asked.

"You will see. This will work." Loki said.

"What will work? Tell me? I want to help." Kaia said.

"Just do as you normally do." Loki said.

"Why Laowki?" Kaia asked.

"Do as I say." Loki said.

"You sound like Dad." Kaia whined.

"Kaia...Kaia do you trust me?" Loki asked.

"Yes, but." Kaia said.

"No. No buts." Loki said.

"I'm sorry Laowki." Kaia said.

"Now come there is much to do here." Loki said.

"Okay Loki." Kaia said. Loki took her into the kitchen area, "Now what have you been doing?"

"Nothing." Kaia said.

"What do you mean nothing?" Loki asked. Before Kaia could say anything Jane came over, "Loki I need to talk to you now!" Loki left with Jane, "How could you just leave her like that!" Jane snapped.

"I came back." Loki said.

"That is not the point you were gone for two weeks. Do you not understand what your not being here did to Kaia." Jane said.

"What do you mean Jane?" Loki asked.

"She won't eat. She barely slept and sometimes she won't even speak." Jane said. Loki frowned, "I have to go." Jane crossed her arms, "No Loki, you can't just leave her again."

Loki arched a eyebrow, "What do you mean Jane?"

"Where are you going Loki?" Jane asked.

"Does it matter?" Loki asked.

"Yes, it does." Jane said. Kaia walked over, "Laowki, your not leaving are you?" Loki looked over, "I was thinking of finding food."

"You're lying!" Kaia yelled and she ran to her room slamming the door shut. Loki sighed, "No! I... Kira come back." He called out.

"What is going on in here?" Thor asked. No one said anything. The only thing that they heard was Anji crying. "Someone tell me why is Kaia so upset again?" Thor asked. "Ask your brother Thor." Jane said and she left to check on Kaia Loki frowned, "Thor, I honestly don't know."

"Oh yes you do." Darcy said. Loki frowned, "Okay. What you mean now."

"Yes. Now Loki." Thor said. Loki sighed, "I was just going to find some food."

"Okay but why is Kaia upset?" Thor asked.

"She is under the impression that I am leaving again." Loki said.

"Did you tell her where you are going?" Thor asked.

"Yes, but she thought I was lying." Loki said. Thor sighed, "That will be done between the two of you.

"What do you mean Thor?" Loki asked.

"You will have to deal that out with her." Thor said.

"Deal what out?" Loki asked.

"You will have to talk to her about that issue Loki!" Thor said.

"She doesn't want to talk to me." Loki said.

"You must try." Thor said.

"I tried brother, but she doesn't want to listen to me anymore." Loki said sadly. Thor sighed, "Let's both speak to her." Loki nodded then the two brothers left the living room and they went to talk to their little sister.

"Loki, you should be the one who knocks." Thor said.

"But Thor, what if she tells me to go away?" Loki asked an he sounded worried.

"Loki, you are her favorite big brother. I am sure if you and Kaia talk everything will be okay." Thor said.

"Thor, you have changed brother." Loki said.

"Really Loki, you think I have changed?" Thor asked. Loki rolled his green eyes, "You are getting there."

"I wish father could see that I am trying." Thor said. Loki nodded, "Your father not mine and not Kaia's, he never notices anything." Thor nodded, "You are right...so Laufey is your father?"

"Kira and I don't have a father." Loki said.

Thor sighed, "As you say Loki."

"Tor, I wanna go home." Kaia cried as she ran into his arms. Loki sighed, "Kaia?" She just shook her head and she held on to Thor. "Kaia, please I'm sorry." Loki said and he knelt on one knee. Kira turned her head away from Loki, "Kaia please talk to me." He begged. Kaia shook her head, "No!"

"Why Kaia?" Loki asked.

"I don't like you Loki. You were going to leave me again." Kaia said.

"No Kaia, I-I wasn't going to leave you." Loki said as tears welled up in his eyes. Kira looked over finally, "Yes...you were?" Her words though had no conviction behind them. "You left me already...you were going to again.

"Kaia, I promise I will never leave you again." Loki said. Kaia blinked her sad blue-grey eyes started to mist over. She lets go of Thor and she threw her arms around Loki.

Loki wrapped his arms around her holding her tight, "I missed you so much Laowki." Kira said and she began crying. Loki pulled her tight to his chest. To hear his little sister so sad hurt him, "Shh, there, there Kira, please don't cry." Loki murmured trying to soothe her. Thor and Jane left leaving Loki and Kira alone taking Darcy with them. Loki rocked her in his arms and he began to sing her a lullaby. Kira's sobs slowed to sniffles.

"Laowki, please don't hate me big brother. I'm sorry." Kaia begged.

"I don't hate you." Loki said.

"But I yelled at you." Kaia said sadly.

"It's okay you were upset." Loki said.

"No! I was a bad girl. You should punish me the way mommy does." Kaia said.

"What do you mean Kai?" Loki asked.

"She scolds me and then she puts me over her lap and she paddles my bare bottom with a hairbrush. After my paddling she puts me in timeout." Kaia said.

"But she cuddles you afterwards right?" Loki asked, but he are ready knew that she does, but he wanted to hear it from his baby sister.

"Yes, she does, but will you do it Laowki?" Kaia asked.

"Do what Kira?" Loki asked.

"What mommy does when I am bad." Kaia said.

"NO! I will not!" Loki snapped.

"But Laowki, I was...bad." Kira said.

"No buts you are not bad! So stop saying that you are." Loki scolded.

"What but I need to be punished the way mommy does it. Please Laowki." Kaia begged.

"No, I will not do that to you so stop asking me." Loki snapped.

"I'm sorry Laowki." Kaia said as tears streamed down her cheeks. Loki hugged her, "It's okay Kai." He said and he said her on his lap and they stayed like that until Kira fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Loki tucks her into bed and he kisses her forehead. Then he left to make what the mortals call sandwiches. It really was an interesting concept the stacking of meat, cheese or something called peanut butter with jam. One of the high points of mortals he supposed. "How do I even make a sandwich." Loki thought. Darcy sat on the counter, "Hey...Earth to Sith Loki!" She waved a arm.

"Uh what." Loki said. Darcy laughed, "Dude...you are all spaced out." Here she snorted a laugh, "Spaced out good one Darce."

"Oh hi Darcy." Loki said.

"Ha. You do know my name." She grinned, "So what can I help you with?"

"How do I make a sandwich?" Loki asked. Darcy stared at him, "Dude...are you for real?" She asked.

"If you are going to make fun of me then never mind." Loki snapped.

"No, man I'm serious...you don't know how to make a sandwich" Darcy asked.

"Yes, that's right Loki the son of no one doesn't know how to make one." He said. Darcy huffed sliding off the counter, "I didn't say that. Gosh if you wore any more black people could call you Emo." She muttered, "Look it's not all that hard. You take things that taste good and put them together. Between bread.

"Um Darcy, could you um show me how to make one?" Loki asked. Darcy could see that he looks embarrassed, "Sure Loki, it's not that hard." She said. Darcy pulled out a few things, "See you take this bacon and put it on the bread with the lettuce and tomato. Loki tried his best to make the sandwich. Darcy grinned, "Now take a bite." Loki took a bite of the sandwich.

"Annnddd?" Darcy arched an eyebrow.

"It's good, but a little dry." Loki said.

"Okay when that happens add a little bit of mayo to the bread." Darcy said. Loki arched an eyebrow then did as she said, "Now?"

"Yes." Darcy said. Loki took another bite, "Humm...I believe this makes Midgard not so primitive."

"If you liked that. I think you will like a bacon and cheese melt." Darcy said.

"Bacon?" He asked slowly.

"Yes, this." She said showing him the bacon on his sandwich. Loki nodded, "I like this." Before Darcy could say anything they felt an icy wind blowing.

"Ummm...Loks...what's that?" Darcy asked. Loki didn't say anything he just ran to check on Anji with Darcy following him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Loki burst into Kaia's room and he saw Laufey standing over her.

"Get away from her!" Loki snapped.

"Loki, what the hell is that?" Darcy asked.

"Darcy, run and find Thor!" Loki said. Darcy nodded and took off as fast as she could. Loki glared at his and Kaia's birth father though he was no father to them. "Laufey." He hissed to not wake up Kaia.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked.

"I want what was promised to me boy. Where did this little brat hide it." Laufey growled and he went to smack her. Loki grabbed the bigger giant's arm, ignoring his own body turning blue, "If you want what you seek you must not harm her." Loki growled.

"Then wake her up boy!" Laufey snapped.

"And have her panic? No. She has never laid eyes on a full size giant like you now leave while I wake her." Loki said.

"You don't command me boy." Laufey said.

"Do you want the casket or not." Loki hissed.

"Don't back talk me boy or the brat will get it." Laufey threatened.

"Then you will scare her and never get what you want." Loki said. Laufey grabbed Kaia and he began to shake her. Loki growled and tried to push him away from her, "Stop it! Leave her alone." He yelled. This action woke up Kaia and she started whimpering. She began crying for Loki.

"Kaia, I'm right here little one. Everything is going to be alright." Loki said and he tried to reach for her, but two other frost giants grabbed him and pulled him away.

"Laowki!" Kaia screamed. Loki struggled against the two guards, "Let me go!" He demanded. They chuckled, "Loki! Stop leave my big brother alone!" Kaia yelled.

Laufey growled, "Silence girl!" Kaia started whimpering. Laufey raised his hand to slap her across her face. Loki pulls away from the guards and he steps in front of Laufey.

"Get out of the way boy." Laufey growled.

"No!" Loki glared at him almost daring him to try anything.

"Loki, who is he and why is he so mean?" Kaia asked.

Laufey chuckled darkly, "You should learn to speak kinder to your father."

"No." Kaia cried and she held on to Loki and Fen for comfort. Loki pulled her closer to protect her with his body.

"I said move boy." Laufey said.

"No!" Loki snapped. Becoming mad Laufey punched Loki in his stomach. Loki grunted but wouldn't let Kira go, "Laowki, are you okay big brother? Kira asked.

"Go Kaia. Run to Thor." Loki coughed. Anji ran out of the room and she bumped into Thor.

Thor pulled her away to Jane and Darcy, "Keep her safe." He ordered.

"We will." Jane said holding her close. "Tor, be careful big brother and please help Laowki." Kaia begged. Thor nodded and he ran off to help his little brother.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thor busted through the door to find his brother on the floor blue, battered and bleeding. Laufey chuckled, "And so. The great Prince Thor of Asgard comes." Thor ignores Laufey and he checks on his brother. Loki waved the best he could, "No. No, Thor take Kaia and run!"

"No. I am not leaving you with them little brother." Thor said.

Loki frowned, "Do it! I have a plan! Trust me and my rage."

"No. Loki, you are hurt." Thor said

"I will be fine. Go!" Loki yelled.

"Laowki." Kaia cried from the doorway.

"I said Go!" Loki yelled.

"No! Thor you promised to help Laowki." Kira said.

"He did now Goooo!" Loki said and he pulled himself up to sit.

"You're lying big brother." Kaia said and she ran to Loki. Laufey gave a cold laugh, "Aww look at the little siblings." Kaia threw her small arms around Loki.

Loki pushed her off, "Kaia I said run now go! Go to Jane and Darcy.

"No I am staying with you." Kaia whined. Loki pushed her again, "I will find you soon. Now go!"

"But what if I lose you and Thor?" Kira asked. Loki sighed, "I said go now Kaia, I will not say it again now run!"

"Your not the boss of me. I am staying here." Kaia said as she stamped her foot. Loki pulled himself up, "Get out! Thor and I are going to deal with this. I said run!" He yelled in frustration.

"And I said no!" Kaia said and she crossed her arms.

"Kaia listen to Loki and go back to Jane and Darcy." Thor said.

"Okay Tor." Kaia said and she left. Thor shook his head. Then Laufey spoke up, "Well then I'm glad she isn't mine. She is far to simple minded and hard headed to take any orders given.

"She is your daughter." Loki said.

"No. She is nothing but a means to an end." Laufey said.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"I want what was promised. She has it. I will get what I want." Laufey said.

"Loki, what is he talking about?" Thor asked.

Loki sighed, "Well Laufey...she has what you want, but you have to go through Thor first." He said trying to keep his plan.

"Loki, Kaia doesn't have anything, but her stuffed wolf Fen." Thor said.

Loki chuckled, "Ohhh you don't know do you brother?"

"Know what Loki? Kaia only has her wolf Fen." Thor said.

Loki tisked, "Pity."

"Brother tell me what is going on?" Thor asked.

"Thor, I believe I will let you figure it out. As for now Laufey she has what you want." Loki said.

"Guards bring me the worthless little brat." Laufey ordered. Loki stiffened, his plan was falling apart. His silent hopes were that Laufey really believed Thor was that thick.

"You will not go anywhere near my baby sister!" Thor shouted. Laufey chuckled, "You poor imbecile. She has something I want and I will get it no matter what."

"I will die first before I let you touch her." Thor said.

"That. Can be arranged." Laufey said.

"Let me go!" Kaia cried.

"Get your hands off of her." Jane snapped.

"Oh if I only had my taser." Darcy said as she fumbled around trying to find something. Thor ran off to protect his little sister with Loki following him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thor went to save his baby sister, but a blue fist hit him and sent him flying into a wall. "Oh no!" Jane exclaimed and she looked at Kaia. She saw that her young friend looked scared and she also sees unshed tears in her blue-grey eyes. Jane didn't know what to do. Kaia ran to Thor and she threw her arms around him, "Tor, please, please get up!" Kaia begged. Jane ran over to her and Thor. She knelt down next to Kaia.

"Thor, please wake up big brother." Kaia pleaded and she began crying.

Jane wrapped her arms around Kaia trying to comfort her, "Kaia, sweetheart, come here." She said kindly.

Kaia threw her arms around Jane and she kept on crying. Darcy pushes Loki towards them. He was shocked and was a little hurt he didn't want his brother to die. He just wanted to help his brother become worthy again. Loki put his hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane looked at Loki and she stood up with Kaia. Jane lets go of her young friend. Loki wraps his arms around his baby sister and he held Kira close.

"Laowki, Thor won't wake up." Kaia said crying into his stomach.

"Kaia, darling, I am so very sorry baby sister, but Thor is gone." Loki said sadly.

"It's all my fault." Kaia said through her tears. Everyone was stunned by what Kaia said. "No, Kaia don't ever say that or think it." Loki scolded.

"But it is Loki!" Kaia cried.

"Anji stop it! Right now!" Loki scolded and smacked her bottom with his hand.

Anji pulled away from, "No! Laowki! That big bad man wanted me and Thor was gonna tried to save me and he got killed by the big bad man because of me!"

"Then it's his fault that Thor is gone." Loki said.

"If I hadn't ran away from home Thor would still be alive." Kira said. Loki frowned at Kaia, but Jane stepped forward, "Kaia, it's not your fault. Loki tell her." She said.

Loki sighed, "It's not your fault!"

"Yes it is." Kaia said sadly and she ran outside crying. Loki sighed then followed.

"Kaia stop!" Loki called but Kaia wasn't listening. Then Loki saw something flying towards them. He ran to catch up with her and jump over to protect her. "Loki, what are you doing? Get off!" Kaia whined. The thing whooshed over their heads, messing up their hair. Then they heard thunder and they saw lighting light up the sky. Darcy and Jane looked up, "Uhhh hey evil dude...What's that?" Darcy asked.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Laufey and his two guards looked at the sky and they knew what was going to happen. Suddenly on of the windows smashed and they all saw a hammer come through the window and into the hand of Thor. Jane gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth. Darcy jaw dropped and she exclaimed, "No. Flippin. Way." Loki smiled... it had worked and then he passed out in the yard the world going dark as he hit the ground.

"Laowki, please wake up big brother!" Kaia begged as tears streamed down her cheeks. Loki lay there cold and unresponsive, "Please don't leave me." She pleaded. Thor looked down at the two people he knew his whole life as his sibling, he would avenge them. Jane came over to comfort Kaia while Thor did his thing. She pulled the sobbing girl into her arms and held her tightly.

"Janie, what am I going to do now?" Kaia asked.

"I'm sure he won't stay like this sweetheart." She said softly.

"Then get up Laowki." Kaia begged as she shook him. Jane pulled her back gently, "No no let him come to on his own."

"But what if he never wakes up?" Kaia asked.

"He will." Darcy said as she walks over for she heard everything.

"No! I have to tell Thor! Kaia yelled, she pulled away from Jane and she ran towards Thor who was still doing battle with Laufey and his two guards.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Kaia come back it is to dangerous for you!" Jane yelled. Darcy knelt down next to Loki and she began to slap his face, "Darn it Loki wake up!" She snapped.

"Darcy, stop hitting Loki and help me stop Kaia before she gets hurt." Jane said. Darcy sighed, "Fine. But you owe me for this." She said as she looked at Jane and then at Loki. Jane shooed her, "Just go get her!"

"Okay." Darcy said as she got up and ran off after the girl.

"Tor! Big brother!" Kaia called. Thor grunted, "Go Kira!"

"No. Loki won't wake up." Kaia whined. Thor blocked a swipe by the huge Frost Giant.

"Thor, please Loki needs your help." Kaia begged.

I'm busy!" He grunted swinging the hammer back.

"But?" Kira began to say. Thor grunted, "Kaia Back!"

"Thor, but I...I." Kaia said.

"I said go! Protect him!" He yelled. Darcy reached Kaia and she took the younger girl's hand, "Come on!" She said. Kaia said nothing she just nodded and let Darcy pull her away. They reached Jane and Loki, Kira let go of her hand and ran over, "Janie is he back?!"

"No, sweetie not yet." Jane said sadly.

"He has to!" She cried, stomping a foot, her small hands curling into fits as tears streamed down her cheeks. Jane felt her heart clench, "hey," she said softly, "Come here." She held her arms out in a invitation. Kaia ran to her and she threw her arms around Jane.

Jane in turn held her tightly, "Now. The best thing we can do is just wait."

"But what if he doesn't wake up?" Kaia asked.

"He will honey...he will." Jane said.

"You sound like my momma." Kaia said. Jane gave a soft laugh, "I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad one."

"It's good." Kaia said.

"Good." Jane responded. Darcy kneels down next to Loki and she began to brush his hair off his face. Loki started moaning and moving around, but he did wake up. Darcy poked his shoulder, "Heyyy...he's waking up!"

"Laowki!" Kaia called. Loki groaned again. Too bright, the noise too loud and jarring, his vision blurry. So he lay still again, the dull throb echoed in his skull.

"Laowki!" Kaia called again. Loki drew his face up groaning. "Laowki, are you okay big brother?" Kaia asked. He wheezed again, "Air, hurt, everything hurts." Kaia burst into tears. Loki winced. Her cries hurt his head further. Jane looked down, noticing Loki was in pain. "Kaia. Shhhh give him a second okay?"

"I'm sorry big brother." Kaia cried, and she threw her arms around him and held him close to scared to let go. Afraid that if she does she would lose him again.

Even though he was in pain he had to comfort his little sister, "Shhh, there, there it's alright." Loki said weakly. Kaia's sniffles slowed, "I'm so sorry big brother it's all my fault." Kaia whispered.

"Why would you think that Kai?" Loki whispered back.

"Because I ran away." Kaia cried as more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Kaia, please stop blaming yourself little sister." Loki said and began rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"But Laowki." Kaia whined.

"No, buts Kira and stop your whining." Loki said as he lets go of his baby sister and he tries to stand up for he heard Thor doing battle with Laufey and his guards. Darcy shook her head, "Nope dude. Lay back down." She commanded.

"No. I have to help Thor." Loki said.

"No, you have to lay down." Darcy fired back.

"No. I do what I want and what I want is to help my brother." Loki said. Darcy walked over and pulled him down, "No. You are going to lay down or I'm going to sit on you."

Loki glared at her, "Don't you dare."

"Watch me." She said seriously.

"Darcy, not in front of Kaia." Jane said.

"What!?" She exclaimed and shrugged. Jane looked at Loki, "You need rest you don't want to make yourself even sicker?" She asked. Loki looked between the two women, his vision making it seem like there were more. With a sigh he assented.

"Laowki, don't go. Stay here." Kaia pleaded. Darcy patted her arm, "Don't worry kid he's just laying back down." She said.

Kaia just nodded and her lower lip began to tremble, "Don't cry Kaia, everything is going to be okay. I am here now." Thor said.

"Tor, Laowki's sick." Kaia cried as she ran to her older brother and she threw her arms around his waist.

Thor placed his hand on top of her head and his other arm he wrapped around her holding her close, "I know Kaia. I know." He said.

"I want momma. Momma would make Laowki better. I wanna home." Kaia said and she began crying.

"Don't worry Kai, we are going home little sister and then everything will be alright I promise." Thor said.

Kaia looked at her older brother, "Are you coming with us?" She asked.

"Yes." Thor said and he kneels down placing a hand on Loki and then he picks up Kaia. He looks to the sky, "Heimdall open the Bi-Frost and send these Frost Giants back to their own realm. After that bring us home!" Thor bellowed, but not before saying his good-byes to Jane and Darcy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A few days after the three siblings returned to Asgard. Kaia began having night terrors about her real father coming to Asgard and taking her away from her family. She would wake up screaming and crying for her mother and Loki. Since he had been in the healing room he had been unable to help comfort his half sister, but Frigga held her daughter during her episodes. Finally Loki was able to leave the healing room he went looking for his sister, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He goes to their mother's garden to see if she is there, but he finds his mother tending to her flowers.

"Mother have you seen Kaia? I can't find her anywhere?" Loki asked.

"Yes, my son, your sister is in the healing room." Frigga said.

"Why is she in the healing room? Is she alright mother?" Loki asked worriely. Frigga led him over to one of the benches that were underneath the golden apple trees and they sat down. Mother m

"No, my darling, your sister is not alright." She said.

"What's wrong mother? Please tell me." Loki begs.

"Loki, your sister is having night terrors and she hasn't been sleeping well." Frigga said sadly.

"And is that why she's in the healing room?" Loki asked.

"Yes, sweetheart." Frigga said.

"Mother, can I go and see her?" Loki asked.

"Alright Loki, but you will have to be really quite because Eir gave her something to help her sleep. If she wakes up she will start screaming and crying when that happens I need you to be very gentle with her." Frigga said.

"Of course mother, I would never upset her." Loki said.

"Thank you my son. Frigga said and then they left the garden.

 **A/N: Hi everyone I just wanted to let you all know that I am rewriting this chapter along with the other chapters in this story. The story wasn't going the way I wanted. So maybe this time it will. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will be working on the chapter soon. Please read and review.**

 **If this tiggers anyone is going through night terrors. I am sorry. ️ The next will have a little bit of Kira through her night terrors. So if is to upsetting please don't read.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Like I said that there would be night terrors, but the more I thought about it. I decided to put my own spin on it. I looked up what night terrors are so I added parts of it to my story. Please read and review.**

Chapter 16

Frigga and Loki walk into the healing room and they hear screaming coming from a private room.

"Momma! MOMMA!" Kaia screamed. Hearing how scared his little sister sounds broke his heart. Frigga noticed that both of her children are upset, "Come my son everything will be alright." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If you say so mother." Loki said and they enter Kaia's private room. He sees his baby sister sitting up in bed crying as she holding on to a doll that looks like him.

"Mother, is that doll suppose to be me? Loki asked.

"Yes, my son, I made it for Kaia to comfort her while you two were apart." Frigga said as she comforts her daughter.

"Momma, where's Laowki?" Kaia asked through her tears.

" Hi Kai, how are you little sister?" Loki asked.

"Okay now that you you are here big brother." Kaia said.

"Mother says you aren't sleeping well because of your night terrors." Loki said.

Kaia looks at her brother confused, " What are they about?" Loki asked.

"I don't know Laowki. I'm sorry, but I don't remember anything." Kaia said as more tears stream down her cheeks. Loki goes over to his mother and sister and he sits down next to them. Kaia gets off her mother's lap and she crawls over to her brother with tears still streaming down her wet cheeks.

"I'm sorry Laowki." She said sadly as she sits on his lap.

"Everything is going to be alright Kai." Loki said.

"You promise big brother?" Kaia asked.

"Yes, my sweet little sister." Loki said and he along with their mother noticed that Kaia was yawning.

"It's bedtime for you my darling." Frigga said.

"Yes, Momma." Kaia said.

"Alright sweetie, now it's time for you to take your sleep time draft that Eir made for you." Frigga said.

"But Momma, it taste really bad. I don't like it. Kaia whines.

"Kaia, listen to mother and take your draft like a good girl." Loki said.

"Okay." Kaia said tearfully then she took draft and she tries not to make a face at how bad it tastes.

"Good girl Kaia. I am so proud of you." Loki and Frigga said together.

"Laowki, will you stay with me big brother?" Kaia asked sleepily before Loki could answer she falls asleep sitting on his lap.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi everyone ️ ️ I know that this chapter is short, but I thought it was a good place to stop. I am going to work on Chapter 18 tomorrow because I don't have to work tomorrow. Please read and review. I hope you guys are enjoying my rewrite. Please let me know. ️🐺**

Chapter 17

"Of course I will stay with you little sister." Loki whispers, but Kaia didn't hear him for she was sound asleep. He gets up and tucks her back into bed and he lays down next to her.

"Loki, are you sure you will be alright my darling?" Frigga asked.

"Of course Mother, everything will be fine. Trust me." Loki said.

"Alright my son, I trust you, but if you need me don't hesitate to send for me." Frigga said.

"Alright Mother." Loki said.

"Promise me Loki, that you will send for me if it gets to much for you to handle." Frigga said.

"I promise Mother." Loki said.

"That's my sweet boy." Frigga said and then she hugs and kisses his cheek. Loki has never been much of a hugger or one to show affection that is one of the reasons why Sif broke up with him. The two people that he will always show affection to his mother and half sister. He also hugs her back and then he kisses her cheek. Frigga leans over and she kisses Kaia's forehead.

"Sweet dreams my darling and never forget that you are so loved by your family." She said and with that she left. Loki lays and he used his magic to bring Fen to his sister and he puts him in her arms right next to the doll of him. After that he wraps his arms around her holding her close and he too fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hi everyone I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise to make the next one a little longer. Like always please read and review.**

Chapter 18

It was about two in the morning when Loki woke up to the sound of screaming.

"Laowki! LAOWKI!" Kaia screamed and she began crying. Hearing how scared his baby sister sounds Loki held her even closer.

"Kaia, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright. You are safe in my arms." He said.

"Loki, I thought you left me." Kaia said through her tears

"I will never leave you again Kai, I promise." Loki said

"Thank you Laowki, I love you big brother." Kaia said through a yawn.

"You're welcome and I love you too sweetie." Loki said.

"Do you think you can get some more sleep?" He asked.

"I will try Laowki, but will you still hold me in your arms." Kaia asked.

"Of course Kaia." Loki said and they laid down together and Kaia snuggles closer to her half brother and he wraps his arms around her pulling her close to him. Then they both fell asleep in each other's arms this was the first night that she only had one night terrors and she slept peacefully for the first time since she and her brothers return home. Loki kept waking up to check on Kaia to make sure she was alright and he hardly slept. When he finally got to sleep the sun was rising.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The sun was shining through the window and it was bothering Loki so he pulls the covers over his head to block out the sun shine. As soon as he fell back to sleep there was a knock on the door.

"Whoever is making all that noise is going to get it." He said. Kaia wakes up and she looks at her older half brother.

"Laowki, what's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know Kai, but I will find out." Loki said and he gets up then he goes to the door. The person on the other side of the door kept knocking.

"Alright I'm coming. He said and then he opens the door. Then he sees a servant standing in front of him.

"What is it?" Loki asked.

"Your mother needs to speak to you about your sister." The servant said.

"Tell my mother I will be with her in a moment." Loki said and he closes the door.

"Kaia, sweetie, I will be back soon. While I am gone try to get some more sleep and I will be here when you wake up." He said and he kisses her forehead.

"Loki, were are you going big brother?" Kaia asked while her brother fixes his rumpled clothes before he left, but his little sister grabs his hand.

"Mother needs to speak to me about something. I should keep mother waiting." Loki said and he kisses her forehead again then he left. He walks into his mother's garden and he found her sitting on a bench underneath one of the golden apple trees.

"You wanted to see me mother?" Loki asked as he stood in front of her.

"Loki, thank you, for coming my son." Frigga said as she pats the seat next to her. Loki sits next to his mother, "Mother, the servent said you wanted to speak with me about Kaia." He said.

"Yes, my son, how was your sister last night? Did she have any night terrors?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, mother, Kaia only had one night terror." Loki said.

"Was it a bad one?" Frigga asked.

"No, mother, it wasn't bad." Loki said.

"Did she say anything about it? Frigga asked knowing full well that her daughter never remembers what her night terrors were about.

"Yes, mother, when Kaia woke up she calls for me and I told her that she was still in my arms. Then she said that she thought I left her, but I told her that I would never leave her again." Loki said.

"Did I do the right thing Mother?" He asked.

"Yes, my son, I am very proud of you." Frigga said and she hugs Loki. He hugs his mother back and he rested his head on her shoulder.

 **A/N: Hi everyone I hope you all are enjoying this story. Chapter 20 is coming soon. Please read and review 🐈**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Back in Kaia's private healing room she woke up and she looked around for Loki, but he wasn't were he said he would be so she gets up and crept out of her private healing room then she went looking for her older brother she is also holding her her Loki doll. Everytime she sees a guard or a servent she hides and when they leave she comes out. Finally Kaia made it to her mother's garden. She hears her mother singing so she walks over and she hides in a flower bush near her mother and she sees her brother who is sound asleep with his head resting on their mother's shoulder seeing this Kaia began crying for he had forgotten all about her.

Frigga stops her singing when she hears crying coming from the flower bush next to her so she gets up then she lays her son down on the bench. Then she kneels down and looks in the bush. Frigga sees her youngest child crying into her knees.

"Kaia, sweetie, what's wrong baby?" She asked as she held her hand out for her daughter to take. Kira looks up and she sees her mother then she takes her mother's hand. Frigga helps her daughter out of the flower bush then Anji through her arms around her mother and she continues crying into her chest.

"Now sweetie, tell me what's wrong?" Frigga asked again.

"Momma, Loki said that he wou be back before I woke up, but he broke his promise." Kaia said through her tears.

"Darling, I am sure your brother didn't mean to break his promise to you." Frigga said.

"Do you really think so mommy?" Kaia asked.

"Of course Kaia. Your brother loves you and he would never do anything to hurt you." Frigga said kindly.

"Momma, where's Laowki? I want Laowki." Kaia whines.

"Alright sweetheart, let go see your brother." Frigga said and she picks up her daughter and she carries Kaia over to Loki who is still sound asleep on the bench.

"Laowki." Kaia called as she reaches out to him so Frigga sets her daughter on her feet and the Queen steps back to watch her interact with each other.

"Laowki, wake up big brother." Kaia said as she taps Loki shoulder. He began moaning in his sleep, but he didn't wake up.

"Momma, Laowki won't wake up." She said sadly as tears began welling up in her blue-grey eyes.

"Don't worry baby, I will see if I can get your brother to wake up just be patient can you do that for me my sweetie?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, Momma. Kaia said.

"That's my good girl. Now go and play while I wake your brother." Frigga said and she gently pats her daughter's bottom to get her moving. Kaia went to play with her mother's handmaidens who had been tending to the flowers while their Queen was talking to Prince Loki.

 **A/N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. I hope you all are still enjoying this story. Chapter 21 will be up soon. Please read and review. And I want to say a thank you, to all who have reviewed this story. 🐕**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Loki, sweetheart, I need you to wake up." Frigga said as she sits next to her son and she began running her fingers through his black hair.

"My son, your sister is here and she really wants to speak to you." She said. Hearing that his little sister is here Loki began stretching and yawning then he started waking up.

"Mother, what do you mean Kaia is here? That can't be she is in her private healing room and she waiting...for me...oh, no." Loki said realizing that he had messed up.

"I'm sorry mother, I have to go. I bet Kai, is so mad at me." He said and he kisses his mother's cheek before running off.

"Loki, my son, wait your sister isn't there she is here in the garden!" Frigga called after her son, but Loki wasn't listening.

"Fulla, I need you!" Frigga called.

"Yes, my Queen. How my I help you?" Fulla asked with a bow.

"Fulla, I need you to and bring my son Loki back to the garden." Frigga said.

"Of course my Queen." Frigga said and then she left.

"Prince Loki, wait!" Fulla called.

"What do you need Fulla? I have to go and check on my sister." Loki said.

"Prince Loki, your half sister is in the garden and she is playing with your mother's other handmaidens."

"Take me to my sister." Loki said.

"Yes, Prince Loki, follow me." Fulla said and she led him back to the garden. They entered the garden and Loki began looking for his sister, but he didn't see her anywhere.

"Fulla, where is my sister?" He asked.

"My Queen, I have returned with your son" Fulla called.

"Thank you, Fulla. You may return to the others. I must speak to my son. In a few moments I will need you or one of the others to bring me my daughter when I call." Frigga said.

"Yes, my Queen." Fulla said with a bow and then she went to join the others.

"Alright my son. Come with me young man. You and I need to have a long talk." Frigga said as she led him over to one of the benches.

 **A/N: Leaving this chapter on bit of a cliffhanger. Please read and review 🐎**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Sit down young man." Frigga said as she sits down and pats the seat next to her. Loki sits next to his mother and he looks at the grass.

"Mother, are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?" He asked sadly.

"No, sweetheart I am not mad you and you did nothing wrong.

"We are going to sit here and talk for a little bit while your sister plays.

"Okay mother, what do you want to talk about?" Loki said as he looks at his mother, before Frigga could say again Kaia ran over to her mother and brother with Fulla chasing her.

"Laowki." Kaia cried as she through her arms around her half brother.

"I am sorry my Queen. Princess Kaia over heard that Prince Loki was awake and she just ran off. I tried to stop her, but she is really fast." Fulla said.

"It's alright you may leave us now." Frigga said.

"Yes, my Queen." Fulla said with a bow and she left. Loki felt his little sister trembling in his arms and he felt wet spots on his shirt.

"Loki, you promised me that you would be back before I woke up, but you weren't there and when I finally found you big brother you wouldn't wake up.

"Oh, Kai, I am so very sorry. Mother and I got to talking and I guess I fell asleep. Will you forgive me for breaking my promise. I am really sorry." Loki said hoping that his sweet little sister would. Kaia didn't say anything for she was still so upset and this causes Loki to start crying himself.

"I'm such a fool. Oh, why do I seem to always hurt your feelings?" Loki asked.

"Oh, I am such a terrible brother. Thor never seems to hurt your feelings. He is always better than me at everything." He said through his tears. Frigga puts her hand on Loki's head, "Kaia, Loki look at me my darlings." She said. Loki looks at his mother, but Kaia kept her head buried in her brother's chest.

"Kaia, baby, I need you to look at me also sweetheart." Frigga said. Kaia just shakes her head and she snuggles closer to her big brother.

"Alright sweetie, I will talk with your brother." Frigga said.

" Okay Momma." Kaia said.

"Loki, sweetheart, I never want to hear you say that about yourself do you understand me young man." Frigga said.

Yes, mother, I'm sorry mother, why do I always seem to mess up?" Loki asked as a fresh wave tears began streaming down his cheeks.

"Shh, there, there my son, it's alright. We all mess up at times, but we learned from our mistakes that is how we grow." Frigga said.

"Yes, mother." Loki said.

"Laowki, I forgive you big brother." Kaia said for she hated it when her favorite brother was sad and full of self doubt.

"Thank you, Kai, you don't know what that means to me." Loki said.

"You're welcome Laowki, will you play with me big brother?" Kaia asked.

"Of course I will Kai." Loki said.

"Thank you, Laowki." Kaia said.

"Now what do you mean to play little sister?" Loki asked before Kaia could tell her brother what she wanted to play, but Odin, Thor an about ten guards enter the garden.

 **A/N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. I will be working on chapter 23 sometime tomorrow. I just have to think how I want to start it so it might be a little delayed. Please read and review. Your reviews mean a lot to me. 🐇**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Frigga, my wife, Eir has informed me that our daughter is not in her private healing room. Have you seen her?" Odin asked.

"I have sent the remaining guards and some of the servants to search for our daughter and when I find her. She and I are going to have a long talk about sneaky off." He said. When Loki hears this he knew what having a long talk with their father meant. For he had a lot of those long talks with him, but he was going to let him or anyone hurt his sister.

"You will not let you hurt my sister." Loki said as he held a trembling Kaia close.

"Loki, where is your sister?" Odin asked, but Loki just shook his head not saying a word.

"You will tell me where your sister is. Now!" He shouted. Frigga saw that there was going to be an argument between her younger son and his father.

"Odin, calm down my husband. Anji is right here and she came to find me and her brother." She said.

"Mother, why would you do that? Now he is going to punish Kaia and I won't allow anyone to harm her. I will fight to my last breath defending her." Loki said.

"Oh, Loki stop being so dramatic." Thor said.

"Stay out of it Thor! You don't understand how it feels to be punished by father. You were all his favorite." Loki said.

"Well if you would have just behaved when you were younger father wouldn't have had to punish you and that goes the same for you Kaia." Thor said.

"Anji, come here young lady." Odin said.

"Yes, papa." Kaia said and she began sniffling as she let's go of her brother.

"No. Kaia, I won't let you go to him." Loki said as he held on to his sister.

"My children, will you excuse us for a moment I need to have a word with your father." Frigga said.

"Of course mother. Let's go Kaia." Loki said and he stood up then he carries his half sister away with Thor following his siblings. As they left the garden the three siblings heard their parents arguing. Kaia began crying and trembling in her brother's arms.

"Shh, there, there Kai, it's alright please don't cry. Everything is going to be alright I promise." Loki said.

"But papa's mad at me. I have to go back and tell him I am sorry." Kaia said through her tears.

"No. Kaia, I won't let you go back to him." Loki said.

"Loki, I think you should let our sister go back. She is taking responsibility for her actions." Thor said.

"No. I will never be able to live with myself for letting that happen to my sister. She will never be punished the way I was." Loki said. The brothers began arguing as they entered Loki private library and he sets his sister on her feet.

 **A/N: Chapter 24 is coming soon so stay tuned. Please read and review 🐅**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Stop it! Please stop it! Kaia screams, but her brothers weren't listening to her and they didn't even know that she had left. She walks back to her mother's garden and she found her parents arguing like her brothers. Kaia ran to her parents, "Momma, Papa, stop it! Please stop arguing!" She cries. Frigga and Odin both stop and they look down seeing there daughter standing in front of them.

"Kaia, baby, what are you doing here?" Frigga asked.

"Momma, Loki and Thor are arguing so I left and you and daddy are arguing too and I don't like it." Kaia said tearfully.

"I am sorry about that sweetie, you and your father need to have a talk. Frigga said.

"Yes, Momma." Kaia said.

"Alright Kira let go back to your chambers so we can talk about why sneaky off is wrong and sometimes dangerous." Odin said.

"Yes, daddy." Kaia said and she began sniffling as she took her father's hand.

"Odin, please don't be to hard on her like you were with her brother." Frigga said.

"Don't worry Frigga, I am going to talk to her my dear. Odin said and he led his only daughter to her chambers.

Back in Loki's private library he finally noticed that Kaia was no longer next to him or Thor. Then he began panicking, "Kaia, where are you little sister?!" Loki called as his heart began pounding then he began running through the library looking for his half sister, but he couldn't find her anywhere so he when back to where Thor was, but he didn't speak to him. He just when over to the corner of the room and he sat down on the floor crying into his hands.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: There is spanking in this chapter. If you don't like it then don't read it. Please read and review. This is the only chapter that will have spanking in it. Chapter 26 is coming soon.

Chapter 25

When the Queen and the crown prince reached the library door they hear crying, screaming and things being thrown around the room. Frigga opens the door and she along with Thor walk in and they see that the library is trashed. They see Loki sitting on the floor sobbing into his knees.

"Loki, my son, what's wrong?" Frigga asked as she kneels down next to her younger son.

"Mother, Kaia ran off again and it's my fault. Please mother, do you know where she is?" Loki asked.

"Yes, my darling, I know where your sister is." Frigga said.

"Where is she mother?" Loki asked.

"Kaia, is with her father." Frigga said.

"What? My little sister is with Odin! I have to go and protect her from him. I will not allow him to hurt her the way hurt me. If he hurts her I will make him pay!" Loki shouted and then he stood up.

"Loki, calm down dear one and allow me to speak." Frigga said.

"No. Mother, I have to protect my sister." Loki said and he ran out of the room.

"Loki, come back my son!" Frigga called, but Loki just ignores his mother and he kept running down the hall He reaches his half sister's chambers and he found that the door was locked, but he hears talking coming from behind the door.

"Kaia, do you understand how sneaking off is so dangerous?" Odin asked.

"No, papa." Kaia said.

"Alright let me explain. What if you sneak off and get hurt, lost or worse taken. No one would know where to look for you. And your mother and I along with your brothers would be sick with worry. Now do you understand why you shouldn't sneak off?" Odin asked.

"Yes, papa. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me papa." Kaia said through her tears.

"I know you are baby, but I am going to have to make sure you won't forget our talk." Odin said and he picks her up and lays her over his lap. Then he flips up her dress and he bares her little bottom then he began her spanking.

"Ow papa, please. I'm so sorry. Please stop papa it hurts" Kaia cried as she kicks her little feet. Hearing his little sister crying while being spanked made Loki cold blood start to boil.

"Stop it! Leave my sister alone!" Loki yells as he began banging on the door.

Finally Odin stops the spanking and he pulls up his daughter's panties then he fixes her dress. He began rubbing her back trying to calm her down and also comforting her.

"I'm so very sorry papa. Please forgive me." Kaia said again as her tears turn into sniffles.

"It's alright all is forgiven my dear and you are my good girl again Now I want you to stay in your chambers until I send a servant to come and fetch you for dinner." Odin said and he lays her on her bed and rolls on to her tummy and she began rubbing her stinging bottom.

Loki hears the door beginning opened, but he didn't want to see his father so he hide and once Odin left he enters his sister's chambers.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: There is spanking in this chapter. If you don't like it then don't read it. Please read and review. This is the only chapter that will have spanking in it. Chapter 26 is coming soon.

Chapter 25

When the Queen and the crown prince reached the library door they hear crying, screaming and things being thrown around the room. Frigga opens the door and she along with Thor walk in and they see that the library is trashed. They see Loki sitting on the floor sobbing into his knees.

"Loki, my son, what's wrong?" Frigga asked as she kneels down next to her younger son.

"Mother, Kaia off again and it's my fault. Please mother, do you know where she is?" Loki asked.

"Yes, my darling, I know where your sister is." Frigga said.

"Where is she mother?" Loki asked.

"Kaia, is with her father." Frigga said.

"What? My little sister is with Odin! I have to go and protect her from him. I will not allow him to hurt her the way hurt me. If he hurts her I will make him pay!" Loki shouted and then he stood up.

"Loki, calm down dear one and allow me to speak." Frigga said.

"No. Mother, I have to protect my sister." Loki said and he ran out of the room.

"Loki, come back my son!" Frigga called, but Loki just ignores his mother and he kept running down the hall He reaches his half sister's chambers and he found that the door was locked, but he hears talking coming from behind the door.

"Anji, do you understand how sneaking off is so dangerous?" Odin asked.

"No, papa." Kaia said.

"Alright let me explain. What if you sneak off and get hurt, lost or worse taken. No one would know where to look for you. And your mother and I along with your brothers would be sick with worry. Now do you understand why you shouldn't sneak off?" Odin asked.

"Yes, papa. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please forgive me papa." Kaia said through her tears.

"I know you are baby, but I am going to have to make sure you won't forget our talk." Odin said and he picks her up and lays her over his lap. Then he flips up her dress and he bares her little bottom then he began her spanking.

"Ow papa, please. I'm so sorry. Please stop papa it hurts" Kaia cried as she kicks her little feet. Hearing his little sister crying while being spanked made Loki cold blood start to boil.

"Stop it! Leave my sister alone!" Loki yells as he began banging on the door.

Finally Odin stops the spanking and he pulls up his daughter's panties then he fixes her dress. He began rubbing her back trying to calm her down and also comforting her.

"I'm so very sorry papa. Please forgive me." Kaia said again as her tears turn into sniffles.

"It's alright all is forgiven my dear and you are my good girl again Now I want you to stay in your chambers until I send a servant to come and fetch you for dinner." Odin said and he lays her on her bed and rolls on to her tummy and she began rubbing her stinging bottom.

Loki hears the door beginning opened, but he didn't want to see his father so he hide and once Odin left he enters his sister's chambers.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Loki began to think of how he was going to make Odin pay for hurting his sister, but he was going to have to wait until the All-father falls into the Odinsleep. He was pulled out of his thoughts by knocking on the door before he goes to the door Loki pulls a blanket over his little sister to hide her red bottom. Then he walks over to the door and he opens the door.

"Prince Loki, I am here to escort the princess to dinner." The servant girl said.

"Thank you, but I will take her myself." Loki said.

"I am sorry my prince, it's the All-father command." She said.

"Well you can tell the All-father that my sister is asleep and I don't want to wake her. I will have a servant bring some food for her and myself." Loki said and he closes the door in her face. The sounds of the door closing woke up Kaia.

"Owie." She cried as they fabric brushed against her bottom.

"Kaia, sweetie, what happened? Are you alright?" Loki asked as he went to her.

"The blanket hurts my sore red bottom." Kaia said as a fresh wave of tears stream down her cheeks. Loki sits down next to her on the bed and he pulls the blanket off her sore red bottom.

"How does that feel sweetie?" Loki asked.

"Much better big brother, thank you, Laowki. I wonder when papa is going to send a servant to get me so I can go to dinner. I am so very hungry." Kaia said as her tummy began growling.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry, but no one has come yet. Do you want me to take you to dinner?" Loki asked.

"No. Papa told me to stay here and I don't want to get in trouble. I don't want to get another spanking my bottom still hurts really badly." Kaia said.

"I won't allow that to happen to you again. I promise now let's get you something to eat." Loki said as he gets up and he walks over to the door to call for a guard to have one of the servants bring his sister and himself some food and some cool healing salve as well.

 **A/N: Thank you, to all who have read my story and review it. Chapter 28 is coming soon. Please read and review.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

About an hour and a half later there is a knock on the door.

"Enter." Loki said as he covers his sister still red bottom with a sheet instead of the blanket. A servant enters Kaia's chambers and she is holding a tray with two plates of food and drinks as well as a jar of healing salve.

"You can leave the tray on the table and you can leave us." He said.

"Yes, your highness." She said with a bow and she sets the tray down then she left.

"Kaia, sweetie, do you want to eat first or do you want me to put the salve on your sore red bottom first?" Loki asked.

"Dinner first please big brother?" Kaia asked.

"Okay sweetie, let's get your panties pulled up then we can have dinner." Loki said as he gently pulled up his sister's panties. As the fabric touches her skin she winces in pain.

"Anji, are you alright little sister?" Loki asked concerned.

"I'm fine big brother." Kaia said trying to sound brave then she walks over to where the servant left the tray.

"If you say so sister." Loki said, but he knew that she was lying, but he wasn't going to call her out on the lie.

Then he joins her, "Are you ready to eat Kaia?" Loki asked.

"Yes, Loki." Kaia said.

"Okay sit down at your desk while I get everything ready." Loki said. As soon as Kaia's pantie clad bottom touches the wooden chair she jumps up in pain.

"Owie, owie, owie." She cried and she hopes up and down rubbing her stinging bottom. Loki goes over to his baby sister and he puts his arms around her holding her close.

"Kaia, let me put the salve on your sore bottom." He said.

"But Laowki, I'm so hungry." Kaia whines.

"I know you are Kai, but you can't sit down on your sore bottom and enjoy your dinner. Please let me make you feel better." Loki begs.

"Okay Laowki." Kaia said then Loki picks up his half sister and he lays her over his lap. He pulls down her panties and he feels Kaia trembling over his lap he also heard her whimpering.

"Kaia, everything is going to be alright I promise. This is going to make your little bottom feel better. Trust me." Loki said.

"I trust you big brother." Kaia said and she buries her face into his legs she also held on to his legs. Then Loki began rubbing the salve all over her sore red bottom. Everytime she felt his hand on her bottom she winces in pain, then the pain started to go away.

"Are you alright little one? How does your bottom feel now?" He asked as soon as he finished.

"Much better Laowki. Thank you so much big brother." Kaia said.

"That's good, but I need you to stay off your bottom a little while longer." Loki said.

"But Laowki, I'm hungry. I want to eat my dinner." Kaia whines.

"Alright Kaia, let's get you back on the bed and I will feed you like I did when you were a baby." Loki said as he gets up and he carries her back to the bed then he lays her back down on her tummy.

 **A/N: Chapter 29 is coming soon. I thought this story was coming to an end and, but I realized that it's not. Please read and review.🐎**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Kaia, sweetie, are you ready for me to feed you little sister?" He asked.

"Yes, Laowki, but this is so embarrassing." Kaia said.

"Alright Kai, open up so I can give you a spoon full of venison stew and what's embarrassing little sister?" Loki asked.

"Laowki, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a big girl and it's so embarrassing to have my big brother feed me like a baby." Kaia said as hot embarrassing tears streamed down her cheeks and she buries her face into her sheets.

"Kaia, look at me little one." Loki said and she lifts her head tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, mother would do the same thing for me when I got a spanking from father so please let me do this for you." He said.

"Loki, were you embarrassed when mother fed you like this?" Kaia asked.

"Yes, Kaia, I was embarrassed, for I was scared that Thor and his friends would find out that I got a spanking and I was fed like a baby by mother and they would tease me.

"Did they find out?" Kaia asked.

"No dear one, they never found out. For mother said this is just between us." Loki said.

"Laowki, is this just between us too big brother?" Kaia asked hoping that he would say yes.

"Of course sweetheart, no one will ever know that you got a spanking from father or that your big brother fed you like a baby. You have my word." Loki said.

"Thank you, Loki." Kaia said and she opens her mouth so her favorite brother could feed her.

Back in the dining hall Odin and Frigga began wondering what is keeping their youngest and only daughter and their younger son.

"Thor go find what is keeping your brother and sister." Odin said.

"Of course father." Thor said and he left the table to find his younger siblings. He checked every place he thought to look for his brother and sister, but they weren't there so he decided to check the healing room.

"Eir, have you seen Loki or Kaia better yet both of them?" Thor asked.

"I have seen your brother and he told me that your sister is in her chambers then he told me that he would stay with her." Eir said.

"Thank you, Eir." Thor said and then he left the healing room. The crown prince was about to knock on the door, but he stops when he heard talking coming from behind the door.

"Loki, do you think I can sit up and feed myself. Please big brother?" Kaia asked.

"How does your bottom feel sweetie?" Loki asked.

"It just hurts a tiny bit, but not to bad." Kaia said.

"Alright Kai, but I want you to sit on a pillow." Loki said before Kaia could move they heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kaia said without thinking. The door opens and in walks Thor.

 **A/N: Hi everyone I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. I am leaving this chapter on a cliffhanger. Please read and review 🍫🐇**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Loki, why aren't you and Kaia at dinner. Also what's wrong with our sister's bottom and why can't she feed herself?" He asked.

Kaia just stairs at her brothers shocked that Thor had over heard what she and Loki were talking about. Her bottom lip began trembling and tears began welling up in her blue-grey eyes. Kaia sits up and she buries her face into her knees. He glares at his brother and then he walks over to his half sister. Loki sits down next to her and he wraps an arm around her holding her close.

"Shh, there, there Kai, please don't cry little sister. I won't allow anyone to tease you about what happened. I promise." He said as he rubs her back.

"Kaia, please look at me." Loki said, but she kept her face buried in her knees and she kept on crying.

"Please look at me or better yet talk to me Kai." He said, she kept her face buried in her knees and she stayed quiet.

"This is all your fault Thor. If you hadn't listened to our private conversation my baby sister wouldn't be upset and crying." Loki snapped then the two brothers began arguing. This causes Kaia to cry even harder, "What is going on in here and why is your sister crying?" Frigga asked as she walks into the room. Hearing her mother's voice Kaia ran to her mother.

"Momma, please make them stop arguing. I don't like it and it too loud. Thor know everything that happened between me and Papa." Kaia cried as she threw her arms around her mother.

"About the talk you and your father had about sneaking off?" Frigga asked.

"No. Momma, about daddy giving me a spanking so I would remember our talk." Kaia said through her tears.

Oh, baby are you alright?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, momma." Kaia said.

"Oh, I told him not to be to hard on you like he was with your brother. He told me that he was just going to talk to you." Frigga said

"Boys stop arguing right this minute." She snapped. Loki and Thor never heard their mother snap before and they both stopped their argument.

"Sorry mother." The two brothers said together.

"Momma, please don't be mad at daddy. He talked to me and he explained my it was dangerous for me to sneak off. Then he gave me my spanking." Kaia said through her tears.

"Alright baby, did you have dinner yet?" Frigga asked.

Yes, momma Loki fed me the way you did when he got a spanking from daddy." Kaia said, but she whispers the last part so her elder brother wouldn't hear.

"He is so good to you and did your brother eat his dinner?" Frigga asked, but she already knew the answer.

"No momma, Laowki, was to busy taking care of me." Kaia said.

"Alright sweetie, do you want some dessert?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, momma. Laowki, do you want to go and get some dessert too big brother?"Kira asked.

"Sure sweetie." Loki said and he held out his hand for his sister to take.

"Kaia, can I talk to you in private?" Thor asked.

"Okay..." Kaia began, but she is cut off by Loki

"Absolutely not." Loki said.

"Come on Loki, let's you and I go and get something to eat while your brother and sister talk." Frigga said.

"Yes, mother." Loki said for he knew that he couldn't say no to his mother then they both left leaving Thor and Kaia alone so they could talk.

 **A/N: This chapter was really hard for me to write for some reason. Loki is super over protective of his half sister. Chapter 31 is coming soon. Please read and review 🍪**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Thor sat down on her bed and he picks up his little sister then he sits her on his lap. Kaia snuggles closer to her elder brother. He began rubbing her back trying to calm her down for she is crying into his chest. After a few moments her tears turn into sniffles. Once she was calm Thor and Kaia began talking. Frigga and Loki walk towards the dining hall and she noticed that her younger son is mad about something.

"Loki, sweetheart, are you alright?" She asked.

"I can't believe Thor would do that." Loki said trying his best not to yell.

"And what did your brother do?" Frigga asked confused.

"He over heard our private conversation and now he knows that Kaia got a spanking from father and that I fed her the way you use to when I got a spanking from father. It was just suppose to be between me and Anji." Loki said

"And now the whole palace will know. Oh, I should have never left her with him. He is going to tease her or tell his friends about it." He said. Frigga stopped walking and this causes Loki to stop walking too.

"Loki Odinson, you listen to me young man. Your brother would never do anything to hurt her or allow anyone to hurt her. Do you understand me?" Frigga asked.

Tears began welling up in his green eyes, "Yes, mother. I'm sorry." Loki said tearfully. Frigga wraps her arms around her son holding him close, "Come on my darling, don't cry. Everything is going to be alright. She said.

"Now let's go and get you something to eat and please don't worry about your sister." Frigga said.

"Okay mother." Loki said and then they continued walking to the dining hall both mother and son finally entered the dining hall.

Back in Kaia's chambers Thor and his little sister finished their conversation.

"Anji, are you ready to go and get some dessert?" He asked.

Yes, big brother. Will you carry me. Please Tor?" Kaia begs using the name she gave him when she was two years old.

"Of course I will Kaia. Thor said and he stood up and put her on his hip. Then they left her chambers.

 **A/N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here I am sorry that it took me so long to to update this story. For some reason it was hard for me to write. Chapter 32 is coming soon. Maybe the next chapter will be easier. Please read and review. ️**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"Loki why weren't you and your sister at dinner? I sent a servant to bring Kaia here, but the servant came to tell me that you and Kaia weren't coming. Because you both are going to eat in her chambers." Odin said.

"That is only half true father." Loki said.

"Alright my son, then tell me the rest." Odin said.

"Well fathter, when the servant came to get Kaia. She had fallen asleep and I didn't want to wake her so I told the servant that I will have food sent to her chambers and I also didn't want her to sit on her sore red bottom. She won't enjoy her dinner." Loki explained what he told the servant and part of his conversation with Kaia. Odin stayed quiet, Frigga spoke up.

"I think that is really sweet that you are looking out for your sister. Isn't it Odin." She said nudging her husband.

"Yes, but you should have woken your sister up not countermanded my command." Odin said.

"And you should have never spanked my sister. I will discipline my sister my own way not yours. You will never spank her again!" Loki yelled. Thor and Kaia had just walked into the dining hall and they see their brother arguing with their father.

"You disrespectful child! How dare you tell me what I can and can't do to my daughter. You and I are going to have a long talk about your attitude and your lack of respect towards me." Odin said as he stood up and he walks over to his younger son. He was about to take his son by the arm to pull him to his feet.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Loki yelled and he tries to escape, but his father grabs him and pulls him to his feet. He was about to led his son from the hall.

"Papa, where are you taking my brother?" Kaia asked.

"Well baby, Papa has to take to your brother to his chambers." Odin said.

"Why Papa? Is Laowki okay?" Kaia asked.

"Yes sweetie, but Papa has to give your brother a spanking." Odin said.

"Your brother has been very naughty and he needs papa to spank his naughty bottom. Now I want you to stay here with your momma and your elder brother." Odin said.

"Yes, Papa. Um Papa, can I give Laowki a hug and a kiss before he goes. Please Papa." Kira begs.

"Not right now baby, your brother and I need to go so we can get this done." Odin said.

"Oh, okay Papa." Kaia said sadly.

"And Papa, please don't hurt Laowki to badly." Kaia said.

"Don't worry my baby girl. Your brother will be alright he might not be able to sit down for a week, but his bottom will heal in about seven days." Odin said.

"Okay Papa. Bye Laowki. I love you big brother. Be brave and I will help you the way helped me." She said sweetly as she waves goodbye to her half brother. Loki doesn't wave or says anything to his half sister for he is to embarrassed to speak then he just let's his father take him by the hand led him to his chambers.

 **A/N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. I hope you guys are enjoying this story. In chapter 33 will have Loki getting his spanking. Chapter 33 is coming soon. Please read and review.**


	33. Chapter 33

Odin opens his son's door and he along with a very quiet Loki walk inside and then the All-father sits down on Loki's bed.

"Come here my son." He said. Loki stays where he is, but he starts crying and trembling in fear. Seeing how scared his son is Odin holds out his arms for his son. Loki runs to his father and Odin holds him and then he puts him on his lap for some hugs and cuddles before his spanking.

"I'm sorry Papa, I didn't mean to be naughty. Please don't spank me Papa. I'm sorry I'll be a good boy I promise." Loki cried into his father's chest. Hearing his son call him papa nearly broke his heart. His little boy hadn't called him papa since he was a little boy.

"I am sorry my son, but Papa has to spank your little bottom to teach you a lesson, but I want you to know that I love you and care about you. I only spank you out of love and I want you to behave. Once your spanking is over you will be forgiven and you will be my good boy again." Odin said.

"Are you ready for Papa to give you your spanking?" He asked.

"Yes, Papa." Loki said sounding like a little boy not a twenty-seven year old man.

"Okay my sweet baby boy." Odin said and he lays Loki over his lap. Then he pulls his pants and boxers down.

"No. Papa, not on the bare please." Loki whines, but Odin ignores this and he places his hand on his back then he began spanking his son's bottom with his hand.

"Ow! Papa, please I'm sorry. Please Papa, I am so very sorry. Ow! Papa, it hurts. I will never do it again I will be a good boy. I promise." Loki said and he began crying and kicking his feet. His father just kept on spanking his bottom until it was a bright red color and very sore.

Loki lays limply over his father's lap and he was a blubbering mess. He kept on saying he was sorry and that he would be good.

"I know baby, it's all over. You are forgiven and you are my good boy again. Odin said as he began rubbing his son's blistered bottom. Then he picks up his son and he sits him on his lap. Odin began rubbing his son's back giving his baby boy comfort after his spanking. Loki holds on to his father and he cries into his chest.

Odin gently pats his son's sore red and blistered bottom, "Loki, you took your spanking like a good boy." He said.

Loki snuggles closer to his father and he began yawning in his father's arms. Odin knew that his son was always sleepy after a spanking so he carefully pulls up his son's pants and boxers and then he stood up and he tucks his little boy into bed laying him on his tummy and then he kisses his cheek.

"Sleep well my sweet boy. I love you and I will check on you later." Odin said, but Loki didn't hear his father for he was sound asleep. Then he left to return to his wife and his elder son and youngest and only daughter.

 **A/N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. There is son spanking in this chapter. If you don't like it don't read. I know I said f this story was only going to have one chapter with spanking in it but I changed my mind, but no more spankings I promise. I tried to make Odin nicer when he was spanking Loki. Please read and review. Chapter 34 is coming soon.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Back in the dining hall Kaia was worried about her big brother she is sitting on her mother's lap.

"Momma, i want Laowki." She said as she looks up at her mother.

"Shh, there, there my baby, everything is going to be alright. I promise." Frigga said rubbing her daughter's back.

"Momma, I want Laowki." Kaia said said again.

"I am sure Loki wants to be alone. He most likely got a hard spanking from father and he must be so embarrassed." Thor said. Hearing this Kaia bursted into tears and she cries into her mother's chest.

"Thor, you are upsetting your sister." Frigga said and then she turns her attention back to her upset daughter.

"Shh, there, there my baby, everything is going to be alright." She said as she began rubbing her daughter's back trying to calm her down.

"Momma, I miss Laowki. Can I go and see him. Please momma?" Kaia asked through her tears.

"I know you do baby, but your brother is with your papa right now, but once your papa returns you and I will go and see how your brother is. Alright my sweetie baby?" Frigga asked.

"Okay momma." Kaia said and she snuggles closer to her mother and falls asleep. Frigga holds her daughter close and she began patting and rubbing her little bottom. Then she noticed that her elder son looks sad and worried.

"What's wrong my son?" She asked.

"Mother, I am sorry. I didn't mean to make Kaia cry." Thor said sadly.

"I know my darling, but you need to be very gentle with your sister when she wakes up." Frigga said.

"Of course mother." Thor said.

"Thank you, my son, but you must also keep in mind that your sister is a very sensitive young child who gets upset very easily." Frigga said.

"Yes, mother. Kaia is a lot like Loki." Thor said.

"Yes my darling, that maybe true, but that is what makes them so special." Frigga said as her husband walks in.

 **A/N: Chapter 35 is coming soon. Please read and review. Oh, tomorrow night I am going to see Avengers Endgame.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Where is my sweet baby girl?" Odin asked.

"She is sound asleep." Frigga said, but she hands Anji to her father. Odin takes his daughter and he sits down in a chair. He sits his little girl on his lap and then he began patting and rubbing her little bottom.

"Papa, love you so much." Odin said. Kaia began waking up and she sees that she is in her father's arms.

"Papa, is Laowki okay. I want to see Laowki." Kaia whines as tears began welling up in her blue-grey eyes.

"Sweetie, your brother is alright, but his bottom is sore and I am sorry my precious baby your brother is sleeping. You can see him in the morning." Odin said.

"But...but Papa, Momma said that when you get back that she and I could go and see Laowki." Kaia stammered as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"That maybe true sweetie, but you are going to have to wait until the morning." Odin said. Thor felt so very sorry for his baby sister, but he knew that his brother needed his sleep so his sore bottom could heal. Kaia gets off her father's lap and she ran to her mother. Frigga kneels down and she holds out her arms for her daughter. Kaia ran into her mother's arms. She picks her daughter up and she holds her close and she began rubbing her back.

"Odin, my husband. Your daughter has been waiting patiently to see her brother and she has been so worried about him. I promised her that I would take her to see him when you got back and I refuse to break my promise to her." Frigga said and she walks out of the dining hall before Odin could say anything.

"Thank you Momma." Kaia said and she hugs her mother's neck.

"You're welcome sweetie pie." Frigga said.

"Momma, can we go to the kitchen to get some dessert for Laowki? Please Momma?" Kaia asked.

"Of course we can. I bet your brother would like that." Frigga said and then they went to the kitchen. The Queen had a servant girl put some desserts along with two glasses of milk on a tray and then she follows her Queen and the Princess out of the kitchen.

"You will not speak a word about what you see in my son's chambers. Do I make myself clear?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, my Queen." The servant girl said. They walk inside and they see Loki laying on his tummy and he was sucking his thumb like he did when he was a toddler.

"Laowki!" Kaia cried as she reaches for her brother so Frigga puts her daughter on her feet and she ran to her big brother.

"You can set the tray on the desk then you can go back to the kitchen and remember what I said." She said. The servant girl sets the tray down and she bows and left.

 **A/N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. I know that I just updated this story yesterday, but I will be busy getting ready for the movie today so I decided to stay up and finish chapter 35. Chapter 36 is in the works. I have also started working on it. Please read and review. ️**

 **PadawanSkywalker why can't you see Avengers Endgame? And thank you for your sweet review 😊**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Kaia climbs on to his bed and she threw her arms around her brother but she accidentally bumps his bottom with her knees.

"Ow!" Loki cries and he woke up and he began rubbing his sore blistered bottom, but he hears someone crying and also he feels that someone is holding his back gently.

"Kai, is that you little sister?" He asked. She buries her face into her brother's back and she kept on crying. Loki wishes that he could hold his baby sister, but his bottom was sore and painful to move. He felt tears soaking into the back of his shirt.

"Kaia, please little sister, please let me see you." Loki begs as tears began streaming down his cheeks.

"Sweetheart, let go of your brother." Frigga said kindly.

"Yes, Momma." Kaia said through her tears as she let's go of Loki. Then she goes to stand in the corner facing the wall. Loki turns his head and he sees his sweet baby sister standing in the corner crying and trembling.

"Mother, please help me up so I can go to Kaia?" Loki asked.

"Loki, my son, you need to stay on your tummy so your bottom can heal." Frigga said as she pats his bottom warning her son not to move. He flinches in pain and nods.

"But momma, she needs me." Loki begs.

"No buts young man, but I will bring your sister to you. Now just calm down." Frigga said as she sees that her son was becoming more and more upset.

"Kaia, baby, what are you doing standing in the corner?" Frigga asked.

"I've been naughty momma and I deserve another spanking." Kaia cried. Hearing this Loki knew that he had to go to her. No matter how much pain he was in or he was about to be in for disobeying his mother. He had to hold his baby sister in his arms so he got up and he walks carefully to his mother and sister.

"Kaia, you are not naughty and you don't deserve another spanking. Why do you think that you need one and why did you say that you were naughty?" Loki asked as he turns his sister to face him then he knelt down in front of her ignoring the pain in his well blistered red bottom.

"Because it was my fault that Papa spanked you i am so sorry Laowki." Kaia cried as she threw her arms around him.

"Kaia, you listen to me little sister it wasn't your fault. I got this spanking because I was rude and disrespectful to father." Loki said as he holds her close and he began rubbing her back as he comforts her. Kaia's tears turn into sniffles.

"Loki Odinson, I told you not to move and to stay on your tummy, but you deliberately disobeyed me." Frigga said.

"I'm sorry mother that I disobeyed you, but I had to tell my little sister that it wasn't her fault. I will accept whatever punishment you want to give me." Loki said sadly knowing that is bottom was about to be in even more pain. Frigga goes to sit on her son's bed and she pats her lap.

"Come here young man." She said.

 **A/N: Loki's younger sister here. I am leaving this on a cliffhanger. Please read and review.**

 **PadawanSkywalker: You wanted me to tell you how Avengers Endgame is. It was a amazing and I am sad to say that it had language in it.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Yeah, mother." Loki said and he was about to walk to his mother, but he felt a small hand grab his. He looks down and he sees his sister holding his hand. He also sees that she is trembling in fear.

"Kaia, what's wrong sweetie? He asked, but he already knew what she was going to say.

"Laowki, please don't go big brother." Kaia begs as tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"I have to sweetie." Loki said

"But why Laowki? I don't understand? Kaia asked confused.

"Well Kai, I disobeyed mother and she is going to give me a another spanking to teach me a lesson." Loki said Hearing this Kaia threw her arms around her big brother, "I won't let anyone hurt you. I will protect you Laowki." Kaia said.

"No, Momma, please don't spank Loki. His bottom hurts really bad. Spank me not him." Kaia begs as she held on to her brother tightly.

"Oh, baby I am not going to spank you or your brother. I just want to talk to him and then I am going to check his bottom." Frigga said.

"You promise momma?" Kaia asked.

"Yes, baby, I promise and then you and your brother can have your dessert." Frigga said kindly.

" Okay Momma." Kaia said and then Loki let's go of his sister's hand. Then he takes his mother's hand and then they walk back to his bed with Kaia following them. Frigga sat down then she drew her son over her lap and she gently pulls his pants and boxers down. She sees her son's bottom is blistered and very sore, "Oh, my poor baby, momma will make your bottom feel better." She said and then she began rubbing his bottom. Kaia climbs next to her mother and she saw her brother's bottom then she began crying, but she kept her tears quite so her mother and brother wouldn't hear. Then she remembers the salve in her chambers and she knew that she had to get it for her brother.

"Momma, I will be right back." Kaia said.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" Frigga asked.

"I have to run to my chambers to get something for Loki." Kaia said, but she whispers the last part in her mother's ear so Loki wouldn't hear.

"Alright, my darling, but I want you to come straight back." Frigga said.

"Yes, momma." Kaia said and then she left.

"Mother, where is Kaia going?" Loki asked.

"Don't worry my son, your sister will be right back." Frigga said as she still rubs his sore blistered bottom. Kaia ran to her chambers and then she enters the room. She began looking for the jar of salve, but she couldn't find it. Until she looked in her bathroom. Kaia grabs the jar and she ran out of her chambers and back to her half brother's chambers.

 **A/N: Another cliffhanger. *Evil laugher* 😉 Chapter 38 coming soon. Please read and review.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"What did you find sweetheart?" Frigga asked, but she already knew what her daughter found.

"Something to help Laowki's sore bottom to feel better." Kaia said and she hands her mother the jar of salve.

"Yes, my darling, I believe you are right." Frigga said and she opens the jar of salve then she began rubbing the salve on his blistered bottom.

Loki began wimpering when his mother began rubbing the salve all over his sore bottom, but he stopped after a few moments when he felt less pain.

"Thank you, mother" Loki said then he felt his mother pull up his boxers and pants up. He hissed in pain as his boxers and pants touched his still sore bottom.

"My son, you should be thanking your sister as well." Frigga said.

"Thank you, my sweet little sister." Loki said.

"You're welcome big brother. Are you feeling better?" Kaia asked.

"I'm alright little sister." Loki said and he sits up and hissed a little bit for his bottom still hurts, but he wanted to hold his little sister in his arms because he loves her so much.

"Laowki, are you alright?" Kaia asked full of concern.

"I'm fine Kai." Loki said and he holds his half sister in his arms she snuggles closer to her half brother.

"I'm glad you are fine big brother." Kaia said?

"Me too sweetie, do you want to have your dessert?" Loki asked.

"Yes, big brother, but I don't want to leave you to get it." Kaia said.

"Mother, would you mean get Kaia's dessert so she doesn't have to leave my side?" Loki asked.

"Of course my darling." Frigga said and she went to the desk she pick up the plate with her daughter's dessert and her glass of milk. Then she walks over to her children and she has Kaia her plate and her glass of milk.

"Thank you momma." Kaia said.

"You're welcome baby." Frigga said.

"Loki, sweetheart, would you like your glass of milk?" She asked.

"Yes, mother." Loki said then Frigga uses her magic to bring the glass of milk over to her son.

"Thank you, mother." He said.

"You're welcome my sweetie. I will leave you and your sister alone to spend some time together." Frigga said and then she kisses both of their cheeks before leaving.

 **A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I was going through a bit of a writing block. Chapter 39 coming soon. Please read and review.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Kaia finished her dessert and her milk after that Loki takes the empty plate and glass from his sister. Then he places them on the table next to his bed. He felt a small body snuggling up next to him. Loki looks down and he sees his baby sister snuggling up next to him. Seeing his brought a smile to his face.

"Awe you look so cute." He said as he wraps an arm around her holding her close.

"How did you get so cute?" Loki asked.

"I don't know big brother." Kaia said sweetly as she hugs her older brother.

"Kaia, do you want to go outside an play or does you want to go on a horse back ride?" Loki asked.

"A horse back ride sounds really fun, but won't that hurt your sore bottom?" Kaia asked.

"Don't worry about me sweetie, my bottom will be fine, but before we go I will have the kitchen staff pack us some drinks and some snacks for our trip." Loki said.

"Okay big brother." Kaia said.

"Laowki, can Thor come too?" She asked. Loki sighed for he wanted to spend time with his half sister without their elder brother getting in the way, but he didn't want to upset her so he decided to allow Thor to come with them.

"Sure sweetie, Thor can come, but first we will have to ask him." Loki said.

"Can we go find Thor and ask him? Please big brother?" Kaia asked.

"Of course Kai. Loki said.

"Thank you, Laowki." Kaia said and then they both left his chambers to find Thor.

 **A/N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. Sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I was going through another writer's block. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Please read and review. Chapter 40 is coming soon (I hope) ️:-)**

 **PadawanSkywalker: I hope you enjoy This chapter. And what did you think of Avengers Endgame?**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The two siblings searched all over the palace as well as the grounds for their elder brother, but it seemed like Thor was no longer on Asgard.

"Laowki, where's Thor?" Kaia asked worriedly.

"I don't know sweetie, but I am sure he will be fine." Loki said, but he noticed that his little sister still looks worry.

"If you want we can go see Heimdall and ask him about where Thor is." He said.

"Yes, Laowki, please." Kaia said pleadingly.

"Alright sweetie let's go talk to Heimdall." Loki said.

"Thank you, Laowki." Kaia said sweetly.

"You're welcome my sweet little one." Loki said as he and his little sister headed towards the Bi-frost.

They enter the observatory and the siblings see Heimdall near the Bi-frost controls. The gatekeeper looks up and he sees Loki and Kaia standing in front of him.

"Prince Loki, Princess Kaia, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Heimdall asked.

"Well Heimdall we are here because Kaia needs to ask you a question." Loki said.

"Go on Kai." He said as he gently pushes his little sister towards Heimdall, but Kaia runs behinds her big brother and she holds on to his legs.

"Come on out little one." Loki said as he places his hand on top of her head. Kaia just shook her head not saying a word.

"Alright Princess, you don't have to tell me." Heimdall said as he knelt down in front of Loki. Kaia peeks her head out to looks at the large gatekeeper.

"Kai, are you ready to ask Heimdall your question about Thor?" Loki asked.

"No. Laowki, can you ask Heimdall for me. Please big brother?" Kaia asked.

"Of course Kai." Loki said.

"Heimdall, do you know where Thor is?" He asked.

 **A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I was going through a little bit of a writer's block. I decided to leave this chapter on a cliffhanger. Chapter 41. Please read and review.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Yes, I have seen your Heimdall said.

"Mister Heimdall Sir." Came a small voice beside Loki.

"Yes, young one. What is it?" Heimdall asked

"Can you tell me where Thor is?" Kaia asked.

"Your elder brother is on Midgard visiting the mortal woman that he met there. I believe that you and your older brother met her as well."Heimdall said.

"Laowki, can we go please?" Kaia asked and Loki noticed that his baby sister looks sad so he put a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at her brother.

"Sure sweetie, where would you like to go?" Loki asked.

"Can we go to the stables. Please Loki?" Kaia asked.

"Of course we can, but first we need to stop by the kitchen to pick up our drinks and snacks." Loki said.

"Thank you, Laowki." Kaia said.

"You're welcome Kai." Loki said as he picks his little sister up. Kaia wraps her small arms around her big brother holding him close.

Then he looks at Heimdall, " When my brother returns tell him. I want to speak with him." Loki said.

"Of course I will." Heimdall said and with that Loki and Kaia left. The half siblings reached the kitchen and Loki walks inside with Kaia still in his arms.

"Prince Loki, how may I serve you?" The head cook asked.

"Breeda, could you fix a picnic lunch for me and my sister?" Loki asked.

"Of course my Prince." Breeda said.

"Thank you, Breeda." Loki said.

"You're welcome my Prince. Is there anything you would like me to make special for you and your sister?" Breeda asked.

"How a Idunn's golden apples baked into a pie along with sandwiches, spiced mead for me and goat's milk for my sister." Loki said.

"I will get started on your golden apple pie, but. My Prince what are sandwiches?" Breeda asked.

"Oh, I forgot that know one knows what sandwiches are, but me. Please allow me to show you how to make them." Loki said.

"I would be honored my Prince." Breeda said.

"Kai, sweetie, I am going to have to put you down for a moment." Loki said.

"Okay Laowki." Kaia said and then Loki sets his half sister on her feet.

"Alright Breeda bring over sliced bread, meat, cheese, lettuces, tomatoes and condiments." Loki said.

"Of course my Prince." Breeda said she also told her second in command to start making the golden apple pie.

"Yes, ma'am." Breeda's second in command said and she began to make the pie. While Loki shows Breeda how to make sandwiches. Finally the sandwiches were all made and Breeda wraps them up and she places them into a picnic basket along with Loki's spiced mead and Kaia's goat's milk. The only thing they were waiting for is the pie.

 **A/N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Do you all remember when Darcy taught Loki how to make a sandwich when he was on Midgard in the first story. Loki had never forgotten her lesson. Chapter 42 is coming soon Please read and review.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Laowki, I am so bored." Kaia whined.

"I know you are Kai, but you are going to have to be patient for a little while longer. Okay sweetie." Loki said.

"I will try my best big brother." Kaia said.

"That's my good girl." Loki said and he hugs his little sister then Kaia hugs her big brother back.

"When the pie is ready bring it along with the picnic basket to the royal stables." Loki said.

"As you wish my Prince. Breeda said and with that Loki picks up Kaia then they left the kitchen. While they walked to the royal stables Kaia snuggles closer to her big brother. She rested her head on her brother's chest. Loki began rubbing her back as well as patting her little bottom. Kaia felt safe and loved in her brother's arms. Finally they reached the royal stables and Loki noticed that his baby sister was sound asleep in his arms.

"Have my horse saddled and ready to go." He told the head groom.

"Yes, my Prince. Your stallion will be ready. The head groom said with a bow and he started getting Calder ready.

While Loki was waiting he sat down on one of the bunddles of hay and he sits Kaia on his lap. Then he began running his fingers through her black hair and he also began rocking her back and forth like he did when she was a baby. Kaia began whimpering and crying in her sleep as well as holding onto his shirt.

"Kai, sweetie, wake up." Loki said as he began rubbing her back trying to wake her up. Kaia's blue-grey eyes began fluttering open and she looks around for her older brother.

"Laowki, where are you big brother?" She asked.

"Kaia, you are safe in my arms. Now tell me what has gotten you so upset?" Loki asked.

"I had a bad dream." Kaia said tearfully.

"Kai, do you want to talk about it?" Loki asked.

"Laowki, what if our real father comes to Asgard and tries to take me away?" Kaia asked as tears began welling up in her eyes.

 **A/N: Loki's younger sister here. I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I was going through a little bit of a writer's block. Chapter 43 is coming soon. Please read and review.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Kaia, listen to me little sister. He would never come to Asgard." Loki said.

"How do you know that Laowki?" Kaia asked.

"Because he can't get passed Heimdall's all seeing eyes." Loki said.

"Really big brother?" Kaia asked.

"Of course my sweet little one. Now don't worry about it. Let's just have a fun time together. Okay sweetie pie?" Loki asked.

"Okay Laowki, I love you." Kaia said as she wraps her small arms around her big brother and she snuggles into his neck. Loki's heart swelled up with love for his baby sister.

"I love you too Kai." Loki said as he hugs his little sister. Even though Loki knew that Laufey couldn't come to Asgard. He wouldn't put it passed his real father to find a way so he decided to talk to Heimdall about keeping a close eye on Jotunheim, but he will talk to the gatekeeper later. Even if Laufey gets pass Heimdall Loki would protect Kaia with his life he would never let anyone hurt his sweet sister. Finally one of the kitchen maids walked into the royal stables carrying the picnic basket.

"Prince Loki, I have brought the picnic basket and Breeda added few extra treats for you and the Princess." She said then she hands the basket to Loki after that she bowed and left.

"Kaia, sweetie, it's time for us to go and see if Calder is ready." Loki said and he tries to put Kaia on her feet, but she held onto him.

"Kai, come on sweetie pie, it's time to go." He said still trying to put her down.

"Hold me Laowki, please big brother?" Kaia asked sweetly and then she gave him the puppy dog pout.

"Oh, no. Not the puppy dog pout. Anything, but the puppy dog pout. Oh, why did I teach you that. Oh, it's to strong for me to resist." Loki said dramatically.

"Laowki, you are so silly big brother." Kaia said.

"Silly am I little sister. I will show you silly." Loki said and then he began tickling her sides.

"Loki, stop it tickles." Kaia said laughing.

He kept on tickling her, "Laowki, please stop." She begs and also trying hard not to laugh, but tears began streaming down her cheeks from laughing so hard. Then one of the stable boys came over.

"My Prince, excuse me." He said. Loki stops tickling his little sister and he looks at the stable boy.

"What is it my boy?" Loki asked.

"My Prince, your stallion is ready." The boy said.

"Thank you, my boy take us to my stallion." Loki said and then the stable boy led his Prince and Princess to his black stallion.

Loki helps Kaia on to Calder then he places the picnic basket into his saddle bag. After that he mounts his stallion and he wraps an arm around his little sister.

"Are you ready to Kai?" He said.

"Yes, Laowki." Kaia said then he snaps the reins and they rode out of the stables. The two half siblings headed towards the countryside.

 **A\N: I fixed this chapter now it's perfect. Chapter 44 is coming soon. Please read and review.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Finally they reached the countryside and Loki stops Calder by a peaceful stream with is by beautiful meadow which has colorful flowers.

"Kai, do you like this spot for our picnic? He asked.

"Yes, Laowki, it's perfect." Kaia.

"I thought so." Loki said with a smile and he dismounted his stallion. Then he helps his little sister off horse and he sets her on her feet. Kaia looks up at her big brother, "Loki, can I go exploring while you get lunch ready?" She asked.

"I don't know sweetie." Loki said as he looks down at his little sister.

"Please Laowki." Kaia begs as well as giving her brother her strongest puppy dog pout.

"I don't know sweetie, what if something happens to you. I could never forgive myself." Loki said.

"What if I promise to stay in sight of you? Then can I go exploring?" Kaia asked hoping that her half brother would say yes. Loki sighed deeply and he thought long and hard about what to say to his little sister.

"Alright sweetie, but I want you to stay where I can see you and also where I can hear you." He said.

"Thank you, Laowki." Kaia said and she hugs her big brother tightly.

"You're welcome Kai." Loki said hugging his little sister back. Kaia let's go of her brother and she walks away, but she turns around and waves goodbye to her half brother. Loki waves goodbye to Kaia and he watches her walk away, "Please stay safe dear one." He thought.

Then he turns his attention back to Calder and Loki unpacks the saddle bag pulling the picnic basket out of the bag. He searches through the saddle bag for the picnic blanket, but he couldn't find it.

"Damn it. I can't believe I forgot to bring the picnic blanket." Loki said annoyed. Then he began thinking about what he could use for a blanket, but he couldn't think of anything. Kaia heard her big brother and she noticed that he sounded mad so she walks over to him.

"Laowki, what's wrong big brother?" She asked then she wraps her small arms around Loki's waist.

 **A/N: I hope you guys are still enjoying this story. Sorry that it took me so long to update. I was going to through a little bit of a writer's block. Chapter 45 is coming soon. Please read and review.**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Kaia, I am so frustrated right now." Loki said.

"Why Laowki? Did I do something wrong?" Kaia asked tearfully.

"No, sweetie, you did nothing wrong. I forgot to pack the picnic blanket and now I don't know what to do." Loki said.

"Can't you use your magic to create one?" Kaia asked. Loki thought and he knew his was right, "Why didn't I think of that." He said to himself.

"Will it work big brother?" Kaia asked hopefully.

"Let's find out together." Loki said and he uses his magic to create a blanket.

"Okay big brother."Kaia said and she crosses her fingers hoping that her brother could do it. Once Loki was finished using his magic he is now holding a soft picnic blanket.

"You did it Laowki!" Kaia said happily as she jumps up and down clapping her hands excitedly.

"I knew you could do it big brother. I'm so proud of you." She said as she hugs him. Hearing how proud his little sister was of him made Loki's heart swell with pride. Because no one else beside their mother was ever proud of him. Loki hugs his half sister back, "How about we have our lunch then what do you say we go exploring together?" He asked.

"Sure Laowki." Kaia said as her stomach began growling.

"It sounds like someone is hungry." Loki said with a smile as he looks down at his little sister.

Kaia nodded her her head as she looks up at her brother.

"Alright sweetie, do you think you could carry the picnic blanket while I carry the picnic basket?" Loki asked.

"Okay big brother. Kaia said and then she held out her arms so Loki could hand her the blanket. Loki hands his little sister the blanket and he picks up the basket.

"Now all we have to do is find the best spot to have our picnic." Loki said.

"What about Calder?" Kaia asked.

"What about him?" Loki asked.

"We can't leave him alone. What if someone takes him?" Kaia asked.

"Your right Kai." Loki said and he grabs Calder's reins and he led his stallion away with Kaia walking right beside her brother.

 **A\N: Chapter 46 is coming soon. Please read and review.**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

The two half siblings along with Calder walk through a meadow full of wild flowers and in the middle of the meadow stood a tree next to the tree was a little stream.

"What do you think about this spot Kai?" Loki asked.

"It's so pretty, but I don't want to hurt the fowers." Kaia said.

"Don't worry Kai, I will case a spell to protect the flowers. Will that make you happy little sister?" Loki asked.

"Yes, Laowki, thank you, big brother." Kaia said as she gave her older brother a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie." Loki said and he hugs her back. Then the case the spell to protect the flowers. After that Loki sets the picnic basket down then he ties Calder's reins to a tree branch and he looks at his half sister.

"Are you ready to start our picnic little sister?" He asked.

"Yes, big brother." Kaia said and she hands Loki the picnic banket. Loki takes the blanket from her and he lays it out on the ground.

"Sit down little sister, while I unpack the our picnic lunch." Loki said while he unpacks the basket and Kaia sits down next to her older brother.

"What would you like to eat first? He asked noticing that wasn't just sandwiches and apple pie in the basket along with the spiced mead and goat's milk.

"What do we have besides sandwiches and apple pie?" Kaia asked.

"We have potato salad as well as macaroni salad. Would you like to try some?" Loki asked.

"Can I try a little bit of two and can I also have a sandwich please Laowki?" Kaia asked sweetly.

"Of course you can sweetie pie." Loki said and he puts a little bit of the potato salad and macaroni salad on her plate along with a half of a sandwich then he hands the plate to his sister.

"Thank you, Loki." Kaia said.

"You're welcome Kaia." Loki said.

 **AN: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I was going through a really bad writer's block. Chapter 47 is coming soon. Please read and review. 😊🐈**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Kaia began eating her lunch while Loki puts food on his plate then he began to eat his lunch.

"How about after we have our lunch we go exploring. What do you say Kai?" He asked.

"Okay Laowki." Kaia said.

"But what about Calder?" She asked.

"What about him, Kai?" Loki

"We can't leave him here. What if something happens to him." Kaia said.

"Don't worry sweetie pie, we are taking him with us." Loki said.

"Yay!" Kaia said as she hugs her big brother. Loki hugs his little sister back and then they finished their lunch. After the hug Loki packs away the picnic blanket and and the other picnic supplies into the picnic basket.

"You ready to go exploring Kai?" Loki asked.

"Yes, Laowki." Kaia said excitingly as she jumps to her feet.

"Alright Kaia, let's go. Loki said then he held out his hand for his sister to take. Kaia takes her big brother's hand and they walk back over to Calder. Loki puts the picnic banket back in the saddle bag then he helps his half sister to mount his stallion. Once she is on Calder he climbs up behind her and he wraps one arm around her waist holding her close.

 **A/N: Hi everyone Loki's younger sister here. I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been so busy with work and I was also going through a little bit of a writer's block as well. But hopefully my writer's block is over. Chapter 48 is coming soon. Please read and review.😊🐴**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Which way do you want to go Kai?" Loki asked.

"Can we go that way please Loki." Kaia said pointing to the right towards the forest.

"Sure we can sweetie pie." Loki said and then he snaps the reins which causes Calder to trotting the forest. They entered the forest and Loki began showing his half sister all the animals that call the forest home. Then Loki stops Calder and he places his hand on Kaia's shoulder then he whispers into her ear.

"Kaia, sweetheart, look over there." He said pointing to the left. She looks to the left, but she didn't see what her big brother saw.

"Loki, I what am I suppose to be looking for?" Kaia asked.

"Kai, look over by the tree and you will a doe and her fawn.* Loki whipers.

"Oh, now I see them. The little fawn is so cute." Kaia said.

"You are so right Kai." Loki said.

"Can we get closer. Please Laowki?" Kaia asked sweetly.

"I wish that we could sweetie, but if we get to close the doe and her fawn will run off." Loki said.

"Oh, okay Laowki." Kaia said sadly.

"Kai, please don't be sad little sister. There's so many other animals we can find." Loki said.

"What kind of animals do you think we will find?" Kaia asked.

"Not sure, but let's keep looking. Okay Kaia." Loki said.

"Okay big brother." Kaia said and Loki made Calder start walking again.

 **A/N: I hope you are all enjoying this story. Chapter 49 is coming soon. Please read and review.**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

They continued riding through forest looking for other animals, but then Loki sees a strange looking creature with antlers coming down the path towards them and he knew that this creature is dangerous. He leans forward and he whispers into the black stallion's ear.

"Calder, my faithful friend, I need you to help me keep my little sister safe from this creature so please stay calm." He whispers. Calder begins softly and allow Loki to pull him off the path.

"Laowki, why are we leaving the path?" Kaia asked confused. Loki didn't want to scare his little sister, but he was going to have tell her something to keep her calm.

"Kai, sweetie everything is going to alright. I promise." He said.

"Laowki,your scaring me. Please just tell me what's happening." Kaia said her voice trembling in fear.

"Kaia, I don't want to be scared,but I can't lie to you. The reason why we left the path is that I saw a dangerous creature coming towards us." Loki said.

"What kind of creature did you see big brother?" Kaia asked.

"Well sweetie pie, the creature is a bligesnip." Loki said.

"Where is it?" Kaia asked. Before Loki could answer his half sister's question the bligesnip bellows and began stomping its clawed feet on the ground. Kaia began trembling as well as crying for she just seen the bligesnip for the first time and she is terrified.

"Shh, there, there please don't cry sweetie. I promise that I will protect you from the bligesnip." Loki said as he held her close. Kaia held on to her brother and they watch the bligesnip as it walks down the path pass them.

 **A\N: Chapter 50 coming soon. Please read and review.**


End file.
